


MOON DANCERS

by Kizzy57



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 36,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzy57/pseuds/Kizzy57
Summary: Nicole Haught moves to Purgatory to work as a Sheriff's Deputy. It doesn't take long to notice the town is strange. When she meets the Earp sisters, she has no idea her life will be forever changed. Amidst chaos, evil and death, Nicole Haught will come face to face with her destiny.





	1. PROLOGUE   PURGATORY 1996

PROLOGUE

PURGATORY 1996

The little red-haired girl came running out of the tree line on the edge of the forest. She was crying and was being very quiet as she did so. The terrible screams and the growling seemed to be right behind her. She was heading towards the river and soon it came into view. Drawing nearer to it, she noticed a small dock with a couple of canoes tied up. She carefully stepped into one and untied the rope from the metal ring that held it there.  
As the gentle current began pulling the canoe away from the shore, the little girl curled up on the bottom of it.

Her sobs had given way to hiccups and a thumb found its way into her mouth. Something she had not done past the age of two. She could smell blood and fear and death. With a thumb corked tightly in her mouth, her mind was trying to process everything. She was a terrified 6-year-old girl who was trying to grasp the fact that her whole pack was probably dead. She understood what death was. Even so young, she knew that was the end.

Eventually, she fell into an exhausted sleep and when she woke, a man with a kind face was carrying her away from the river to a waiting ambulance. He set her gently on the rear of the unit between the open doors. He sat next to her and for a moment just looked at her. Then he smiled and said softly, “Hi. I’m Randy, what’s your name?” “Nicole” she replied.  
“That’s a pretty name,” Randy said. “Thank you” She whispered.  
After Nicole had been checked by the EMT’s, Randy slipped his jacket around her shoulders and she tipped her brown eyes up to him and he could see the fear in them. He put his hat on her head and told her she could be his little Deputy. Something twisted inside of Randy as he realized that whoever had brought this little one here was almost certainly dead.  
He hunkered down beside her and as they both smiled, someone snapped a picture.

Many years later, that photo would surface and be instrumental in helping Nicole solve a mystery.


	2. THE BEGINNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets settled into her new home. Sees others like her, accidentally, while out for a run. She would like to know who a certain brown wolf really is.

It was 4:00 on September 20th when Nicole Haught passed the “Welcome To Purgatory” sign.  
She looked at the GPS on her phone and could see that she had 2.3 miles to go and she would arrive at the house that Sheriff Nedley had told her about. He said it was in good shape and very reasonable. Nicole wired him enough for the deposit and first month's rent. She had talked to the landlady on the phone and both were satisfied with the arrangements.

As she pulled into the driveway, she sighed and was really glad the ride was over.  
The 2 bedroom house was mostly furnished and also had appliances. After getting the last of her boxes from the car, Nicole brought her cat, Calamity Jane in and worked on getting her settled.  
After putting all of her belongings away, she decided to go and get groceries. Passing by a bar called Shorty’s Nicole seen a beautiful woman with light brown hair going inside of it.

Wow, she thought. I have to find out who that lovely lady is.  
Nicole figured she could ask the Sheriff Monday when she started working as a Deputy.  
After getting home and putting all the groceries away, she noticed it was almost fully dark.  
She decided to go for a run. Nicole drove to the edge of the forest there and parked her car.  
Stripping all of her clothes off, she tossed them in the front seat and put her keys under the floor mat. As soon as she walked between the trees she shifted quietly and painlessly.

There was a full moon, but she did not need it to shift. She raced through the forest and just enjoyed the night and all the different smells. Suddenly, she came upon a clearing and tried stopping quickly when she seen 4 wolves resting there. She skidded on the loose dirt and slid right into a brown wolf with hazel eyes. The other three were on their feet and snarling at Nicole before she knew it. The brown wolf simply met her gaze and she sensed no hostility. As she turned to face the growling alpha, Nicole lowered her head and let them know she meant no harm to anyone. Even though she too was an Alpha, she did not show aggression.

She remained that way until she felt a nose bumping hers, As she looked up, blue eyes met her brown ones and she relaxed, sensing no threat. The smaller brown wolf actually rubbed against her, resulting in scent marking. Nicole backed away and before the others could react, she turned and was running away from them.

Her scent marked me. I can’t believe that. And she smells like sunshine and lavender. I have to find out who she is.  
As soon as she knew they weren’t following, Nicole threw back her head and began to howl.  
She was ululating with deep loneliness. She heard an answering howl, mirroring her own lonely call and thought it might just be the brown wolf with hazel eyes. When she turned towards where she left her car, hope blossomed within her as she thought that literally running into the wolf that marked her may be a good thing.


	3. LIKE MOTHS TO A FLAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and the Earp sisters finally find each other and of course, it is pure chaos.

CHAPTER THREE

Nicole returned to the clearing the next night. To check and be sure no one was there, she moved silently downwind of the spot. She quickly entered it and soon got the scents of the four wolves she had encountered. The one with hazel eyes was a Beta with another scent that Nicole could not name. It was strong and pure. Like the golden sunlight streaming through her windows when the morning was still brand new. That’s what came to mind.

The blue-eyed one was an Alpha and closely related to the Beta. There was another Alpha and an Omega. The Omega was their family also. Another female. The male Alpha was not kin to the other three.  
She knew that she could find them. Especially the one that had marked her.  
Only a matter of time. And she could hardly wait. She returned home.  
Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that she was glad to have accepted the job here in Purgatory.

Nicole’s first week flew by as she learned the way things were done and her way around town.  
By the end of the second week, she was comfortable in her job and with her co-worker, Lonnie.  
He was a nice guy, but a little scatterbrained.  
On her way out at quitting time, Nedley stopped her and said, “Haught, you are off duty this week-end”. “Okay”, she answered.  
“Go to Shorty’s tonight and mingle with some locals, ok?’ He smiled and said, “It is your homework.” Nicole returned his smile and said,” Yes, Sir”.  
“Talk to the bartender, Waverly Earp; she knows this town and most of the people.”  
“Super friendly, too”, He added. Nicole assured him that she would do that and left the station.

When Wynonna Earp stepped into Shorty’s a couple of hours later, the 4-6 PM Happy Hour was just ending. She spotted her sister, Waverly, wiping down the bar.  
She caught her sister’s scent and looked up, giving Wynonna a subdued smile. She was glad the crowd was thinning out for awhile. The place would be packed by 9:00. Especially since it was Friday. “You okay, Baby Girl?” Waverly sighed and said, “I guess.”   
She placed a bottle of whiskey and a glass in front of Wynonna. As she poured herself a drink she remarked, “You’re thinking about that Alpha again.”   
“I can’t help it, Wynonna.” I get that, Waves, it’s all you’ve talked about for two weeks,” Wynonna stated. 

“I can’t believe you scent marked her,” Wynonna added. “I told you why,” Waverly replied.   
“It seemed like I should,” Waverly continued, “It just felt right.”  
“And it is driving me crazy that I can’t find her.” More customers were trickling in and Waverly went to wait on them. Wynonna sat alone just thinking about the unknown Alpha and how enamored Waverly was with her. She would have to admit that she was curious about the strange wolf as well. She was also wondering why the Alpha was alone and if she even had a pack. And had no idea where to start looking for her.

Wynonna was so deep in thought that it took her a few seconds to realize that she had just caught the scent of the wolf she was thinking about. She looked across the bar at the people seated there. A red headed woman she’d never seen before was looking right at her, surprise and recognition on her face. Before either one of them could say anything, Waverly came back to get more drinks. She dropped the glasses she had in her hands.  
Just then Waverly was grabbed roughly from behind, arms locked firmly around her waist.  
Hot breath in her ear and the smell of sweat and stale alcohol.  
“Get off me, Champ!”, Waverly hissed.

“Let’s go upstairs, Babe, Champ slurred. “I am not your Babe.” Suddenly, Champ was pulled away from her and Shorty had a tight grip on the back of his neck. Wynonna was on her feet and right in Champ’s face. “Touch my sister again Chump, and it will be the last thing you ever do”, she snarled. And she added, “Seems like you keep forgetting that you are the bottom of the food chain, Omega”. Champ opened his mouth to say something and Wynonna’s eyes flashed amber and he snapped it shut. Shorty started walking Champ towards the exit and said,” You’re done Hardy, never come back again”. He shoved him through the door and pulled it shut.  
Nicole didn’t know what to think. She knew she would keep her eye on Champ Hardy.   
Waverly’s gaze met Nicole’s and they both smiled. Shorty noticed and the thought crossed his mind that they were drawn to each other, like moths to a flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I truly appreciate them.


	4. INTRODUCTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and the Earps meet at Shorty's. Of course, there is an instant spark between Nicole and Waverly. Kind of a slow burn, but we are getting there.

CHAPTER FOUR

Shorty walked over to Waverly and said in a low voice, “I’ll cover the rest of your shift,” he paused as he glanced at Nicole and continued, “I think you two should probably talk”. Waverly gave him a quick hug and said,”Thank You!” She whipped off her apron and tossed it in the bin with the other dirty ones. Grabbing a bottle of the better whiskey and three glasses, Waverly looked at Nicole and asked her, “Have a drink with us, please?” She flashed her dimpled smile and said, “Sure.” “Let’s grab that table over there in the corner”, Wynonna said.  
She was so curious about the red head and wanted to find out whatever she could.

After getting seated at the small table, they all simply looked at each other for a moment. Waverly was sitting across from Nicole and Wynonna was in the chair to her left. Waverly reached across the table and offered her hand and said with a smile, “Waverly Earp”.  
Nicole shook her hand and said , “Nicole Haught”. Wynonna snorted, “Hot? Your name is Hot?”  
“Wynonna!”, Waverly chided her, “Behave!” “What? She said her name is Hot”, Wynonna retorted. Waverly looked at Nicole and said, “This is my rude sister, Wynonna”.  
She smiled and said,”It’s ok, I get that a lot,” she continued, “Actually, it is spelled H-a-u-g-h-t”.

“So, Red, Wynonna began,”What brings you to Purgatory?” “Sheriff Nedley did,” she answered.  
“Nedley? Why would he bring you...Waverly trailed off as it dawned on her. “Oh”, she continued, “You’re a cop”. “Yes, I am”, Nicole said. Wynonna looked surprised and just said,” A cop?”  
“The Sheriff recruited me from the Academy,” Nicole told them.  
“It is in Ontario and he visited me there a few times”, she added. No one spoke for a couple of minutes. Then, Wynonna asked Nicole,”Where is your pack?” She answered quietly, “They are all dead.” The Earp sisters were shocked to hear that. Before anyone could speak, Wynonna's phone dinged. She read the text and looked at Waverly. “The boys made it back ,finally”, she told her.

“They want to meet at The Homestead, Waves”, Wynnonna added,”But, I will take care of this and I’ll see you at home,” Waverly said, “Thanks, Sis”. Wynonna nodded at Nicole and said, “We’ll talk more later, Red”. After she left Nicole asked Waverly if her sister would always call her Red. Waverly sighed and said, “Probably. I can’t wait to see what she’ll do to your last name”. Nicole smiled and shrugged. Then asked, “Who are the boys?” “They are part of our pack”, Waverly answered. Nicole had to ask, “ Why did you scent mark me?” She studied Nicole for a minute and said, “It felt right”. Then she asked Nicole, “Did it upset you?” 

She gave Waverly a big, dimpled smile and answered, “Absolutely not, just surprised me”.”So, Waverly, what is the story on that Champ guy”, Nicole asked. “We dated since high school”, she said. “I’m not in love with him, never have been really, so I broke up with him weeks ago”.  
Nicole smiled at her and Waverly returned it. Brown eyes met hazel eyes and they both could see the desire, the want and they felt the incredible pull between them. For the next few hours, they talked easily, about many light hearted subjects that came up. Music, food, hobbies and many other things. They had things they needed to share, but not here and not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is a different kind of Alpha. During her rut, she has a G!P because she is what is known as a Twinner.   
Waverly and Nicole definitely need to share some things.


	5. CONFESSIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the next several weeks Nicole and the Earp sisters spent a lot of time together at the station and the Homestead. They were starting to get to know each other pretty well but Waverly and Nicole had not yet begun to act on their feelings. There were a lot of shared smiles and gentle touches. They had both been content to take things really slowly, but they knew that the time was really close to taking that next step. They were caught up in a ritual that was as old as time itself, a beautiful dance, a veritable lover's concerto. The bond between them was so deep, so pure and true.

CHAPTER FIVE

When Nicole walked in to Shorty's, she spotted Waverly right away standing behind the bar. Her eyes were red from crying and she was talking to an older man that Nicole didn't know. It was pretty crowded which was a fitting testament to how well liked and respected Shorty was by so many people. He had been killed in a hostage situation three days before. As the man walked away from Waverly, Nicole approached her and took both of Waverly’s hands in hers and said softly,. “I’m so sorry.”. In a trembling voice, Waverly said “I can’t believe he’s gone.” Suddenly, Champ appeared and wrapped his arms around Waverly while he placed sloppy kisses on the side of her face. “I’m sorry, Baby,” he said. Waverly was struggling to get away and snapped at him, “Leave me alone!” 

“Don’t touch me!”, Waverly said as she tried to step away from him. “Baby, don’t be like that, I know that you love it.” Nicole had let go of Waverly’s hands and started to walk around the end of the bar. “You heard the Lady“, Nicole snarled at Champ. He stepped back from Waverly with fear in his eyes when he saw the look on the Deputy’s face. Waverly really let him have it. “Stay away from me and never touch me again, I am not your baby, and I hate being pawed by you!” Her tone was as cold as ice.” You were banned from this bar,” Nicole said and added,”time to leave.” Champ headed for the front door, mumbling all the way. As soon as the door closed behind him, Nicole reached for Waverly’s hand. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly. Waverly  
nodded and said,”Thank you.”

“Nicole?” “Yeah, Waves?”. “Will you do me a favor and stay at the Homestead with me tonight?” “Of course I will,” Nicole said. Waverly looked around the room, noticing that the crowd was starting to thin out. She turned back to Nicole and said, ”I’m heading home as soon as everyone leaves,” she continued, “I want to talk to you.” Nicole gave her hand a gentle squeeze and told her,”I’m off duty now, I have to go feed Calamity, get a shower and then I”ll grab some take out on the way,” then added, “I want to talk to you, also.”  
After Nicole left, Waverly started picking up the dirty glasses and dishes. Gus met her in the kitchen and asked,”You doing okay?” “Yeah, I’m okay,” Waverly said. Gus put her arm around Waverly’s shoulders and told her, “You go on home now.” “But, what about the clean up?”,she asked. “It’s covered, I have plenty of volunteers,” Gus continued, “Now, scoot!”  
An hour later, when Nicole pulled up to the Homestead, she was glad to see the familiar red jeep parked there. She sat a couple of minutes before getting out of her cruiser.  
This is it, she thought. I’m ready and I am pretty sure Waverly is too. 

She grabbed both of the brown paper bags from the passenger seat and opened the door.As soon as she walked across the porch, the door opened and Waverly was standing there, greeting Nicole with her beautiful smile. She couldn’t help but return it. The gold dress Waverly had on was clinging to her in all the right places. She stepped aside and asked, “Are you coming in?” Nicole went inside and Waverly’s scent hit her full force. The smell of lavender permeated the air in the house.

“I brought chinese,” Nicole said as they went in to the kitchen. “Perfect,” Waverly said.  
Nicole placed the bags on the table and Waverly asked,”What’s in this one?” She opened it and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. “Canadian Club, wow.” Waverly knew how pricey it was.  
“I thought we could have a drink for Shorty,” Nicole said, “And we finally have a chance to talk about what really happened.” Waverly told her,”It was Dolls, he let Shorty die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for the kudos and comments. I am working on part 6 and hope to have it up soon. I appreciate that you all take the time to read this.


	6. CONFESSIONS: PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly talk. Wayhaught has crossed the threshold. I expanded on Shorty's death because I thought that was so cold. There will be some references to certain events from the show at times. This chapter is pretty long. Just turned out that way.

Nicole was stunned. “I thought it was revenants,” she said. Waverly shook her head and turned to open a cupboard and pulled out two glasses. She poured a couple of fingers in both and gave one to Nicole. Waverly raised her glass and said,”To Shorty.” Nicole raised hers as well and they tapped them together and she said, “To Shorty.’ They tossed them back in one swallow. “That is really smooth,” Waverly said. “It sure is,” Nicole agreed.  
“Wynonna would love this,” Waverly added. Then she picked up the bottle of whiskey and told Nicole to come with her to the living room. Nicole picked up their glasses and followed.

They sat on the couch close together and Waverly poured them a new drink. She gave Nicole hers and said, “ Wynonna told me what happened that day with Shorty before she left his memorial.” She took a sip from her glass and continued to recount what her sister had told her.  
When she finished, Nicole could see her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She set her glass down on the coffee table and put her arm up reaching for Waverly. “Come here,” she said.  
Waverly slid over into Nicole’s side and she pulled her close with her head resting against Nicole’s chest. She released calming pheromones for Waverly.

Neither one of them could ever say how the mood shifted. From comforting touches to soft caresses full of heat and desire. Waverly raised her head and met Nicole’s heated gaze with her own. Then she sat up and they turned toward each other in sync. Nicole asked softly, “What did you want to talk to me about?” Waverly gently placed a hand against her cheek and said,”This,” as she brought her face so close to Nicole’s. Then Waverly’s lips were tenderly pressing against hers and as she returned the soft kisses, Nicole thought,”She’s tasting me.” That sent an absolutely wonderful thrill racing through her. Then, Nicole’s hands went where they had been wanting to go for so long. She plunged them in to Waverly’s hair and as she ran her fingers through it, her heartbeat sped up with Waverly’s.

Then the Beta’s tongue met her own and it was so hot, so intense that she moaned aloud and Waverly was making sounds in her throat that were driving the Alpha crazy. Waverly had slipped both arms around Nicole’s neck and her hands were tangled in the soft, red hair.  
“My Alpha,” Waverly thought. So giddy at the thought of finally having Nicole in her arms.  
Their scents were intermingled, wonderfully heady and intoxicating. Then Nicole’s stomach growled so loudly that they stopped kissing and looked at each other and then just started laughing. Waverly’s high, sweet laughter was something Nicole knew she would never tire of hearing. When they caught their breath and the laughing was done, Nicole said,”Maybe we should eat before that food congeals or something.” 

And she added, “There are a couple of things I need to tell you, Waves.” “Uh oh,” Waverly said with a smile. “Nothing bad I hope”, she continued. “Nope, just things you should know before we go any further,” Nicole told her. Waverly raised an eyebrow at that, but just said, “Let’s Eat!”  
In the kitchen, they stayed close while getting the table set and reheating the food.They worked in tandem, with perfect harmony. Their senses so heightened, so full of one another that they both were so excited to take the next step. But, Nicole wanted to make sure that Waverly knew about her lineage. When the meal was ready, they sat down and they both realized that they were pretty hungry. As they ate, Nicole began to speak, “I was born into the Radolf Clan, which is Old English for Red Wolf.” She paused to take a sip of her water, then continued, “My Clan is gone as you know, victims of a forest fire I have been told,” Waverly watched her intently, waiting for Nicole to keep going. “There were 27 of us killed that day, and I find that unbelievable.” She then took one of Waverly’s hands and held it in hers. “I mean, how could that many wolves die in a fire?” “Red Wolves have superior smell, they would have known there was fire long before it reached them.” “It makes sense, Huh?’ Nicole asked Waverly. She simply nodded and waited patiently to hear more. 

“And it happened here, in the Ghost River Triangle” She told the Beta. The brunette frowned and said, “I have researched the entire history of the Triangle and nowhere is there anything about a forest fire.” Nicole nodded, “Yeah, that story is just crazy,” then added, “My parents have been feeding me a steady diet of lies for 20 years..” Nicole said, “They told me it is the forest here in Purgatory.” Her eyes misted over and Waverly could see sadness in them, she could feel it.  
She placed a hand gently on Nicole’s forearm to just let her know, let her feel that she cared so much for her. Nicole sighed and said,”My Aunt Marie and My Uncle Denny were killed.”  
“I spent more time with them than I did with my parents.” Nicole gave Waverly a little smile and added, “I loved them dearly and they loved me.” 

“And after they were gone, I was left with different babysitters until I was old enough to fend for myself.” They sat for a minute in silence, then the Alpha said, “They were always going somewhere and they always left me behind.” Waverly pulled her in for a kiss, offering her comfort with the contact. Nicole then told her, “When I left for College I told them I wanted to be a cop.” She continued, “Pissed them off something fierce.” Nicole then told Waverly the consequences of becoming a Police Officer. “They cut me off financially, took my trust fund away and made it clear that they were done with me.” She added,” I haven’t seen them or spoken to them in years.” And the Beta, knowing a lot about awful parents, got up from her seat and bent down to Nicole, wrapping her arms around the red-head. Nicole hugged her back and they took sweet solace in each other’s arms. The Beta sat back down, keeping her Alpha’s hands in hers. 

Nicole spoke again and said, “They thought keeping money from me was a punishment, but keeping love and affection away from me my whole life, was far worse.” Waverly squeezed her hands and said,” I am so sorry, Nicole.” She returned the gentle pressure and said, “It’s okay. It quit hurting a long time ago.” The brunette watched her for a minute and said, “You mentioned a trust fund,” Waverly then asked,”Are they rich?” Nicole stood up and bent to kiss the Beta. “I am going to get that bottle,” she said. “Be right back.” When she returned with the bottle and their glasses, she poured them both a drink. She sat down, then answered the question that Waverly asked. “You asked if they were rich,” she paused and took a sip of her whiskey, “Yes, they are. They are filthy rich.”  
Waverly was stunned. “Wow,” was all she could get out. Nicole said,” I have to tell you something else.” Then she went on to say,” I am an unusual wolf.” Waverly was silent, waiting for more. “I am stronger, faster and can get a lot bigger than a regular wolf.” “Bigger?” she asked Nicole. “Yes, she answered, then added, “if I get angry or I am threatened” Then the red-head told her,”and if you were threatened it would happen then, too.”  
“Okay, Waves,” Nicole said. Waverly looked at her expectantly, her mind was spinning from everything she had been told. “About once every 100 years there is a special Radolf born,” taking another sip of whiskey, she continued,” They are called Twinners. And I am one.”  
“What does that mean, Nicole?" Waverly asked. “Well, it means that I have female and male attributes.” She then went on to say, “During my rut, well, if we ever wanted a family, it is certainly possible.” 

Waverly was speechless for a couple of minutes. “Wait, what? You mean you grow one or something?” She asked Nicole. “Pretty much,” she answered. But then she took the Beta’s hands in hers and gently kissed the backs of both. “That is something we have to decide,” Then added, “I mean if you still want me, that is.” The brunette was absolutely reeling, but one thing she knew for sure was that she would always want Nicole. “Of course I still want you,”she said as she kissed one of the Alpha’s hands. The red-heads dimples popped out when she heard that. “I was kind of nervous about telling you, Waves.” “I can keep taking the suppressants so I don’t go into rut.” Waverly stood up, taking Nicole’s hand, she led her to the stairway. “Wait, Waves, are you sure?” She stood on the first step and wrapped her arms around the Alpha’s neck and kissed her hard. Then whispered in her ear, “Come upstairs with me and I will show you how sure I am.” Nicole didn’t need any words at the moment, she simply held on tight to her love’s hand and followed her right up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for kudos and comments. I appreciate each and every one of you who stop by.


	7. WAYHAUGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught is on! Graphic smut!

When they stepped through the door of Waverly’s room, Nicole shut it and turned the lock. Then she put her arms around the Beta and walked her slowly backward as they kissed until they bumped into the edge of the bed that was near the lone window in the room. The kissing was so intense with lips and tongues crashing together. It was almost frantic. Hands started roaming everywhere, fumbling with buttons and zippers. Clothes were being tossed aside as soon as they could pull them off of one another. When there were no more barriers between them, they stood still for a moment, both taking in the beauty of each other. Without taking her eyes off of Nicole, Waverly sat on the bed, turned and brought her legs up as she slid to the far side of the bed. Instead of lying down next to her, Nicole walked to the end of the bed and motioned for Waverly to move to the middle of it.

The brunette was laying on her back, watching as Nicole placed her hands on the bed and a knee. She slowly moved her other knee on to the bed and she started inching upward, between Waverly’s open legs and then she was hovering over her, face to face. She gently started lowering her body down on top of her Beta. When they were at last skin to skin, they had to catch their breath before kissing again. Gazing at each other, they both smiled. The secret smiles that only lovers share. Once more their kisses became hot and hard at times. Nicole moved her mouth away to kiss along Waverly’s jaw and down her neck. It made the brunette shiver under her and the Alpha had never been this excited. She knew that the Beta was the one for her. 

When Nicole took Waverly’s earlobe into her mouth and gently tugged on it, Waverly arched her back up, pressing her body into her Alpha’s as she moaned next to Nicole’s ear.  
She began kissing down Waverly’s body starting above her breasts. Nicole moved further down and cupped one breast in her hand and took the nipple of the other in her mouth.   
With her other hand, she caressed Waverly’s side with feather-like touches, moving down to her thigh and back up again. The brunette was really squirming so Nicole started kissing down her stomach and abdomen, then her thighs and knowing Waverly was ready, she placed her hands under her thighs palms up and started raising them up gently. 

Nicole supported Waverly’s legs with her hands to keep them up and bent at the knees. She placed a soft kiss on Waverly’s clit and she jerked involuntarily at the sensation. Nicole ran her tongue across it as well and the Beta moaned and grabbed onto the Alpha’s head, tugging her hair a little. The red-head moved her tongue to Waverly’s opening and licked it softly then plunged it inside as deep as it would go. The whimpers and moans coming from above was an absolute thrill to her. Nicole moved her tongue back to Waverly’s clit and flattened her tongue, using more pressure. She lowered the Beta’s legs and started moving a finger around her opening. Waverly said, “Please, Nicole, go inside.” The Alpha gently pushed two fingers inside and with the way her walls were contracting, she knew Waverly was close.

Waverly had never felt anything like it. She could feel it building and knew it wasn’t going to be like other orgasms she’d had. It felt like it was going to be a nuclear blast. When she thought of doing the same for Nicole, that was all it took to push her over the edge. She started coming so hard that Waverly was clutching Nicole’s head tight and pushing back against it. Moaning and yelling Nicole’s name she couldn’t believe how long it was lasting. When it was ending, Nicole curled her fingers harder and licked her clit faster and she started coming again. It was incredible. The Alpha slowed her movements as it tapered off. She pulled out of Waverly and raised her head to look at her. The brunette was laying there with her eyes closed, still breathing fast. Nicole raised up on her knees and wiped her face on the sheet. She moved up to lay beside Waverly and put an arm across her stomach.

Waverly opened her eyes and looked at Nicole. The Alpha asked,” Are you okay?” “Yeah,” the brunette answered. “I am way better than okay,” she said with a smile. “Nicole, that was awesome!” Waverly said and then added, “I never knew it could be like this.” “Neither did I, Waves.” “I am really glad it is like this,” Nicole said with a smirk. The Beta rolled on to her side facing Nicole and said, “Now it’s your turn.”


	8. THE MORNING AFTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole talk some. Some quality time together. Then of course, a case comes up that really gets to them.

When Nicole opened her eyes the next morning, she had to close them right away as the sun was peeking through the small gap in between the curtains and the light was hitting her in the face. She was Waverly’s big spoon and waking up like this, here with her, was everything she could ever want. Nicole pressed her face into the Beta’s hair and simply just breathed in her wonderful scent, their intermingled scents and the pungent smells from making love for hours through the night. Her bladder decided that it was time to get up and head to the bathroom. So she gently removed her arm out from under Waverly’s very slowly to make sure she didn’t wake her. She didn’t. Nicole got up and rummaged around in a drawer for some of the clothes she had left here over the last few months. She found a pair of her shorts and a tank top.

After quickly getting dressed, she walked down the hall to the bathroom, grabbing a couple of towels and a washcloth from a linen closet on the way. Nicole used a spare toothbrush, stripped off her clothes and had a quick shower. Washed, dried and dressed she headed downstairs to make coffee and see if there was anything to make for breakfast. She caught Wynonna’s scent and walked into the living room, finding the Alpha asleep on the couch, fully dressed. The reek of old whiskey wafted through the air and Nicole was relieved to see that she made it home safely. She went into the kitchen and got the coffee started. While it was brewing, she went to the fridge to see what she could find to cook. There was a couple of dozen eggs and in a drawer, she found some bacon and sausage links. Nicole gathered everything she needed and used her foot to shut the door of the fridge.

After getting the skillets and cooking utensils together, she started to fry the meat. The smell was so delicious that her stomach started growling. Nicole was ravenous. She began humming the tune of an oldie song. She loved the oldies. When a hand came down on her shoulder, she jumped and banged her hip against the counter. Turning around, she was face to face with Wynonna. Nicole said, “What the fuck, Earp!” The other Alpha was so amused that she had gotten the drop on the red-head. It was so seldom that anyone could sneak up on her.  
Wynonna said, “Ha! I made you jump.” With a smirk, she asked, “Does a certain Beta have you distracted?” Nicole turned back to the stove as she said,” Don’t start with me, Earp.”  
Then she asked,” What time did you get home?” And she added,”I didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s no fucking wonder,” Wynonna said. Then added, “It sounded like an orgy was going on up there.” She continued with,” I know these walls are thin, but you guys were very, very loud!”  
Nicole didn’t turn away from the stove. After a moment she said,” She’s the one Earp.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Wynonna said. She couldn’t resist adding, “It sure sounded like she is the one.” Nicole didn’t respond to that. She knew the other Alpha was going to tease her unmercifully. Wynonna decided to keep it going. She loved messing with Nicole. “I thought you were running a sex marathon. Damn, Girl, you have some stamina. Wow!” “Yeah, she brings it out in me,” Nicole told her. Turning to face Wynonna, she said with a big, wolfy grin on her face,” I just can’t get enough.” “Ughh..No details, please,” she responded. “It’s bad enough that I heard you guys for like, hours.” “Hey, Earp, you started this,” Nicole stated.   
Neither one of them heard Waverly as she got up and used the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and decided to take a shower later. When she went to the top of the stairs she heard Wynonna and Nicole talking. Well, she thought, they were bantering as usual. Then Wynonna asked, “Seriously though, do you love her, Haught?” Waverly was holding her breath as she heard Nicole answer, “I am hands down, ass over tea kettle, head over fucking heels in love with her.” Wynonna asked, “Have you told her?” “No, not yet,” Nicole said.   
Wynonna studied the other Alpha for a moment. She could see some doubt in her eyes.  
“You don’t know if she feels the same, huh?” she asked. After a pause, Nicole answered and said, “No, I don’t. But I am so hoping she does.” 

Waverly faked a cough and made some noise on the stairs so they would hear her coming down. Her heart was so full of love for Nicole. Of course, she loves her too. When she got to the kitchen doorway, she was met with big smiles from both of the Alphas. “Morning, Waves,” Nicole said. “Wasup, Baby Girl?” Wynonna asked. “Good morning,” Waverly chirped at them. She had a smile on her face as well. She walked over to the stove where Nicole was finishing up the eggs. “That smells so good. I kind of worked up a big appetite,” Waverly said as she slipped an arm around Nicole’s waist. The warmth and strength of her Alpha were so comforting to her.

Wynonna was making fake gagging noises, but secretly, she was so pleased to see Waverly so happy. “Cool it, Earp, or I’ll eat your share,” Nicole said with a smirk. She divided the scrambled eggs onto the three plates on the counter. They all got their plates and when seated at the table Wynonna said, “Doc and I ran into some trouble last night.” Nicole and Waverly knew that “trouble” meant revenants. Wynonna continued, “We went for a run last night and we ended up about a hundred yards from the trailer court.” They waited patiently for Wynonna as she stuffed a whole piece of bacon into her mouth. She swallowed and said, “They caught wind of us, somehow. Before we knew it, three of those bastards were around us.” 

“Oh, and we both got shot before we ripped their throats out,” Wynonna said casually.  
“You got shot? Where at,” Waverly asked. “I got shot in the leg,” then she smiled and said, “But, Doc got shot right in the ass.” Noticing the looks of concern on their faces, Wynonna said, “We healed real fast. No silver involved.” “Why didn’t you call us?” Waverly asked. Her sister smirked at both of them and asked, “Would you really have heard the phone? You two were very busy when I got home.” The Beta blushed and said, “Yes, we were.” She looked at Nicole and her Alpha gave her a wink. As they were cleaning up, Wynonna’s phone went off.  
Looking at the screen she said, “It’s Nedley.” She answered and almost immediately handed it to Nicole. “It’s for you,” she told her. Then added, “Sounds pissed.” The red-head ignored her and put the phone to her ear and asked, “Yes, Sheriff.”

“I have been trying to get a hold of you for an hour,” He barked. “My phone is in another room,” and she added, “I thought I was off duty today.” “Not anymore, we have a bad situation. Domestic disturbance.” The Sheriff than told her the address. Before he hung up he said.”And bring the Earps!” Nicole turned to the sisters who were watching her closely, trying to gauge by her face how bad the news was. “We have to go, there is a domestic situation and he said it is bad. It’s 1329 Prescott St.,” she told them. Waverly said, “You guys go ahead. I’ll be right behind you. I have to take a quick shower.” And Wynonna, who was never one to miss an opportunity to be a smart ass, said, “I should say so, you smell like you have been going at it all night. Oh, wait you were!” Waverly smacked her in the shoulder and said, “Stop it! We have to get ready to go.” Wynonna was rubbing her shoulder and said,” Okay, Okay.” Nicole turned away and was upstairs before Waverly was halfway there. Wynonna went to change. The two Alpha’s were ready in just a few minutes and headed to the front door. Waverly was in the shower, washing as quickly as she could. When she stepped out to dry off, she heard a car door slam, which meant the two Alphas were leaving. Brushing her hair quickly, she tied it back in a ponytail. She hurried to get dressed and she wasn’t too far behind them. 

When Waverly pulled up at the scene, she hurried through the open front door and stopped as soon as she realized that there was blood all over the room. Blood soaked through the sheets that had been placed over three bodies that were on the floor. Nedley, Wynonna and Nicole all turned and looked at her as she said, “Oh, my God!” Their eyes were all full of shock and horror as she imagined hers were too. Two of the bodies on the floor were small. So very small. Then she noticed the blood on Nicole’s shirt. Finally, she moved to Nicole, to check her over, making sure she wasn’t badly hurt. When Waverly looked into the Alpha’s eyes, they were swimming with unshed tears. “It’s not mine,” she told the Beta. Waverly then noticed that Nedley and Wynonna had some blood on their clothing too.

“What..she started to ask, but they heard an ambulance pull up. Two EMTs”s rushed in and apologized for taking so long. “We were having trouble getting the rig going,” the tallest one said. The other one told them, “We called Ewan, but he said they were too busy to help”   
Nedley scrubbed at his face with a hand that had blood on it. “It’s too late,” he said.  
The stench of blood was overwhelming. “Can you get them to the morgue?” Nedley asked the two men. The tall one said, “We can.” and added, “Again I am so sorry for not getting here sooner.” “What’s their names?” the tall one asked. Nedley sighed and said, “The woman is Angela Tremblay. The bigger boy is Marcus and the small one is Michael. I have to get some air,” the Sheriff said as he walked out the front door. The three women came out right behind him. They were all silent and sickened.

After a couple of minutes, Nedley said to the three wolves standing with him, “The husband’s name is Gerald. He did this and he is on the run.” As the four all looked at each other, their eyes were blazing with amber fire. They were all ready for the hunt. “We’ll get him,” Nicole said with a growl in her voice. They all nodded, Then the Sheriff said, “He is mundane and we are much faster.” “Then let the hunt begin,” Wynonna said with anger. They were all determined to get him and not even God could save him from their wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, thank you to all that are reading this and leaving kudos and comments.


	9. LET US PREY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go in pursuit of a killer. Nicole sees something that is absolutely horrifying.

After the bodies had been taken away, the four headed back inside to get Tremblay’s scent. Once they sifted through the smell of old sweat, old booze and blood, his scent was imprinted upon them all. When finished, they went back outside, locking the door behind them. Nicole looked at the rusted out old Toyota in the driveway, then said, “We need to find out if he has another vehicle.” Nedley shook his head and said, “That’s the only one.I have a file on him due to the disturbance calls we have answered.” Then he continued, “If only she would have pressed charges against him.” They all stood there in silence for a moment. Nicole spoke first,”  
He is on foot and I can run him down.” She added, “You guys can follow my trail.”

She then went around to the back of the house. In less than a minute a huge reddish brown wolf came into view.The other three were stunned at the size of Nicole. She snuffled in the grass a bit, then raised her head to nod at the others. She looked towards the woods that were about 50 yards away. Then just like that, she was gone. “Damn, Nicole is enormous!” Wynonna said to Waverly and the Sheriff. She turned and asked Waverly, “Did you know about this?” She simply nodded in reply. “I have never seen her like this until now,” the Beta stated.  
“Well, we better get moving. We have to catch up with Haught,” the Sheriff said. The two women went behind the house to change and Nedley ducked between the two cruisers parked side by side. They took cover even though the closest house was about a half mile away. 

Once the three had shifted and caught Nicole’s scent, they began to follow quickly behind her.  
The scent she was chasing down soon became stronger and the red-headed Alpha knew she was closing in on Tremblay. Nicole could see a clearing just ahead and she slowed to a walk. Very quietly, she circled around the area, watching as he stood in front of a makeshift altar. A black cloth was draped over a tree stump. There were five black candles burning, each one of them placed where a point would be on a pentagram. A silver chalice was on the altar next to a small glass bowl. It was transparent and Nicole could see that it was nearly full of blood. She could smell it as well and an intense, burning rage was flowing through her, like liquid fire. 

While Nicole stood watching in horror, Tremblay poured some blood from the bowl into the chalice. She shivered as a cold chill ran up her spine. The Alpha wanted to know what dark ceremony he was performing and what evil creature he was paying homage to. Though she would stop him before it was completed. He raised the chalice up, holding it there while beginning to speak. “Oh, Great One, Father Of Darkness, as your humble servant, I offer this gift up to you.” Tremblay paused for a moment then continued, “Along with my fealty and my soul, I submit the blood of the innocents that I have slain for you, in your name.” Nicole had heard enough. Before he could even react, the Alpha had swept her massive paw across the altar and pinned the killer to the ground.

When he realized that his altar was destroyed and his blood offering was soaking into the ground, Tremblay screamed out,”No! No!.” Then it dawned on him that he was being held down by a gigantic wolf with eyes as red as brake lights. He felt his bladder empty as the wolf tossed her head back and let loose with a chilling howl. He had no idea that she could hear the other wolves closing in and had just let them know that the chase was over. She had their prey. Soon three more wolves entered the clearing. Though not as large as the one keeping him down, they looked just as fierce. He started to think that he was not going to live much longer.At the thought of his death, he passed out cold.


	10. HARSH REALITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At The Homestead, Wayhaught has a heart to heart trying to come to terms with the horror of the day. A captured killer.

After watching Tremblay fade out with fear, Nicole turned to the others with an eye roll and a huff. They nodded in agreement. The Deputy flipped the unresponsive mundane over onto his stomach. She then took the back of his shirt and the top of his jeans into her mouth. The others watched with awe as she easily picked him up. In this form, Nicole’s back would come up to Nedley’s shoulders when he was in his man form. With her massive head and jaws, she was strong enough and big enough to keep the killer’s limbs up off of the ground. The red-headed Alpha then tilted her head slightly toward the direction they would take to go back, indicating to the others that she was ready to leave. They had barely finished a nod to acknowledge Nicole, when she sped away, already out of sight. The others followed behind her. 

About 10 minutes later, the other three made it back to find Nicole dressed and leaning against her cruiser while scrolling through her phone. Close to her feet lay Gerald Tremblay, on his stomach with his hands cuffed behind him. The others shifted quickly and got dressed, joining Nicole by her vehicle. Tremblay was awake and started snivelling about the ground being cold and hard. Wynonna spoke first, saying, “Shut up, Asshole. Nobody cares.” With the tone in her voice, he decided it might be safer to remain quiet. He was all about self preservation. Nedley said, “Let’s put him in my cruiser.” Wynonna helped lift him up from the ground and then walked with them to the Sheriff’s cruiser and helped stuff him into the back seat.

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and said,”Let’s go home.” Nicole nodded wearily and told her,”I’ll be right behind you.” Wynonna and Nedley stood in silence for a moment, watching the other two as they pulled their vehicles away from the house and drove off. The Sheriff spoke first and said, “What the fuck was all of that.” It was more a statement than a question. Wynonna just shook her head. She had not processed everything yet. The murders and the items they had seen in the clearing were absolutely chilling. They were all so angry at what they had found in that house. Wynonna said, “Let’s go put him away.” Nedley nodded and replied, “Good idea, I don’t want to look at him anymore today.” They rode to the station in complete silence.

After they had placed their suspect in a cell they returned to the front of the station. Nedley then asked Wynonna, “Do you need a ride home, Earp?” “No thanks,” she told him, then added, “I’m going to walk over to Shorty’s.” “Want to come along?” she asked. The Sheriff thought for a moment and answered, “I’d like to, but I need to do the paperwork and finish processing both scenes.” “Want some help?” Wynonna asked. “No,” Nedley asswered. “Thanks for the offer, but I’ll take care of everything.” “Have one for me,” He said as Wynonna was almost at the door. She turned without stopping and gave him a smile and a thumbs up right before she went out.

At the Homestead, Nicole and Waverly sat on the couch together, just trying to relax after having taken hot showers. The Alpha was flipping through channels on the TV and Waverly got up suddenly and went to the kitchen. She came back in with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. She sat back down and poured them both a drink. She took Nicole’s hand and kissed the back of it softly. Then Waverly picked up their drinks and handed one to the Deputy.  
“If all else fails, drink whiskey!” The Beta said with a smile. Nicole had to smile at that. They both downed the whiskey and Waverly refilled them. “Waves, I’ve been meaning to ask you about something.” Nicole said. “Go for it,” the brunette said as she took a sip of her drink. “Well, you’re a Beta and it is my understanding that they are made by being bitten, the Alpha said, then added, “But, I have never seen a scar anywhere on your body.” Waverly said, “ It is very rare, but I was born a Beta.” “I have always thought you were special,” Nicole said with a grin.  
Waverly smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. She raised up on her knees and straddled Nicole’s lap. She reached up and cupped her Beta’s face in her hands. The intensity in Nicole’s eyes didn’t surprise Waverly at all.

She had seen her Alpha like this before at certain times. Nicole put her forehead against Waverly’s and whispered, “You are so beautiful.” Waverly moved her hands from the back of the couch to her Alpha’s shoulders. Then Nicole moved her hands away from her Beta’s face and wrapped an arm around her neck. She put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her in close. Holding onto each other, sitting in silence, the only sound was their breathing.It had been such a terrible day. Suddenly, Nicole whispered, “Waves, I tried..I couldn’t..those boys..we tried so hard.” Waverly felt her Alpha shaking and soon she could feel the wetness on her shoulder from the tears she was crying. Nicole started sobbing and Waverly’s own tears were rolling down her face unnoticed. 

They cried together for awhile and as the sorrow was abating some and not for the first time Waverly thought crying released your sorrow, your rage and your pain. A pressure valve that your emotions used when you were overwhelmed. Waverly pulled away some and reached behind her to grab the tissue box. After they had wiped their faces, the Beta looked into her Alpha’s eyes. Then she spoke,” Listen to me, Nicole,” she continued, “I figured that one of those boys had a pulse and the three of you tried to save him, right?” Nicole nodded and Waverly started to speak again, “I have no doubt that you guys tried your very best and that is all anyone can do.” “We save lives, Nicole and we can’t save them all,” and she added, “That is the simple, awful truth.” Waverly was quiet for a moment then said, “Their fate was sealed long before this ever happened. With the Mother not pressing charges, they were all doomed. With every case we do our best. We lose sometimes and we can’t let that define us and we can’t let it destroy us.”

Waverly went on to say, “We have our lives and we deserve to live them, to be happy,” “And,” she went on to say, “Every loss is heartbreaking, but we can’t let them break us. We fight monsters, Nicole and the sad, awful truth is that some of them are human. The terrible things that people do to each other and their children. The horror, the absolute horror.” She leaned back into Nicole after she stopped speaking. Her Alpha hugged her tight and said, “You are so amazing, Waverly Earp.”


	11. NIGHTMARES AND DAYTIME SCARES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught takes a step forward. Wynonna tells them something that fills them with dread.

A whispering voice in her ear, “You have to go now, run to the river, don’t make any noise and don’t look back. I love you so much. GO!” Screaming, growling, the stench of blood and fear clinging to her. The Dark Man had come and he could move so fast and was hurting people, her people and he was killing them. Suddenly, he was chasing her, she could hear him, she could feel him. At the river’s edge, she turned and the Dark Man was there and he was reaching for her, she opened her mouth to scream and suddenly she was sitting bolt upright in bed with a   
startled Waverly sitting up next to her. “Nicole! You’re having a nightmare.” 

“You’re trembling, Baby,” Waverly said as she laid back down pulling her Alpha with her and holding her close. “Are you ok?” Waverly asked. “Yeah,” she answered. Nicole was trying to remember the nightmare as she always did. She was not surprised that it had fragmented and blew apart once more. The only thing she could remember was the fear and a pang of deep and terrible sadness. She was calming and had stopped shaking. Nicole said. “You called me, Baby.” “I did.” Waverly said. Then asked, “Aren’t you my Baby?” Her Alpha said, “Always.” “Are you mine, Waves?” “Always,” she answered.

Their heartbeats quickened as they both realized what that meant for them. They lay in silence, simply enjoying the warmth and closeness they shared. Waverly was concerned about the issue that was causing the nightmares because they didn’t know what it was. She could feel how relaxed Nicole was from the hand she had on her back. Waverly laid awake in the dark for quite awhile after her Alpha went back to sleep. She thought about the nightmares, the last few days and Nicole. Her last thought before she drifted off was that she finally knew what it was like to be in love. 

When she woke in the morning, the other side of the bed was cold and empty. Wonderful smells were drifting up the staircase and Waverly was ready to go find her Alpha and some food. Flinging the covers back, she was on her feet in an instant. She snagged something to put on and went to use the bathroom and brush her teeth. Suddenly, the front door crashed open and Waverly knew that her sister was home. When she got into the kitchen, Wynonna and Nicole were already going at it. “Wynonna! Can’t you ever come through the door without taking it off the frickin’ hinges?” She asked her sister. “Just wanted to let you guys know I was coming in, Baby Girl,” she answered. Then added, “In case you guys were, you know, busy.” 

Wynonna was still grabbing at the plate of bacon that Nicole was trying to keep from her. “Back the fuck off, Earp!” The red-head told her. Then looked at Waverly and gave her a big smile, which always caused butterflies. “Hi, Baby. You hungry?” Nicole asked. “I am starving!” she said as she went up to her Alpha and gave her a searing kiss. Wynonna started making gagging noises and without opening her eyes, Nicole reached out and smacked her hand away from the plate she was still holding. “Sit down, Earp, or go hungry,” Nicole said after the good morning kiss. Wynonna dropped onto a chair like a stone. Breakfast was shared out and they were ready to eat.

When they were finished, Wynonna sat and watched as the other two cleaned up. “Nedley called me on the way home,” she said. Waverly and Nicole turned quickly and looked at her. “No murders, but he wants us to come in for awhile today.” “What for?” Nicole asked. Wynonna sighed and said, “Tremblay wants to talk and he wants us there.” “Tremblay or Nedley?” Waverly asked. “Both,” her sister said. Nicole’s eyes met Waverly’s and they just linked hands.  
“Okay, let’s get ready to go,” the red-head said. “I’ll see you guys there,” Wynonna said on her way out the door. Waverly slipped her arms around Nicole’s neck and her Alpha wrapped her arms around her waist. “I’m really scared to hear what he will say,” Waverly said and continued, “I know that it will be awful.” “I know, sweetie,” Nicole said, “But I am afraid not to.” They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, so close, drawing strength from each other before heading upstairs to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, kind readers, thanks for kudos and comments.


	12. THE MESSENGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk to Trembaly and he decided that they would have to come back for more.

When Waverly and Nicole walked into the station Wynonna and Nedley were standing by the front desk. The idea of listening to Tremblay had cast a pall over this meeting. They greeted each other and then the Sheriff asked, “Shall we get this started, ladies?” They all nodded, then Nicole asked, “What do you think he wants?” “I don’t know,” Nedley answered, then added, “He is going to tell us some nasty things.” Wynonna spoke up, “I agree,” she continued, “Whatever this is all about, it really has my tail twitching.” Any other time, that statement might have been made in jest and laughed about. No one was laughing though, because they thought it was pretty close to what they were all feeling.

Nedley started walking down the hall to the interview room where Tremblay sat, shackled to a metal table that was bolted to the floor.They followed behind him. The killer was grinning at them as they filed into the room. “And here you are!” He said. Ignoring him, Nedley and Wynonna sat at the ends of the table and Nicole and Waverly took the seats across from him. No one liked the cocky look on his face. “What do you want?” The Sheriff asked. “Just to talk,” he answered. Then added, “We really, really need to talk.” He followed that up with a smirk. “Where’s the lawyer?” Nicole asked Nedley. “He didn’t want him here,” Nedley answered.

Wynonna put her arms out, palms up and said, “So talk.” “There is something coming for you. For all of you,” he said. “There is always something coming”, Waverly said. And her sister said, “This is Purgatory, dumbass,” then added, “We live over a Hellgate.” “There will be things beyond your ken,’ Tremblay said. “How do you know what will happen?” Nicole asked. “My father talks to me.” He said simply, then added, “He is talking to me right now.” “Oh Yeah?” The Sheriff asked, then went on, “What is he saying?” The killer cocked his head to the right as if listening to something or someone. “Father says that even though his opponent protects you, guides you and works through you, it will all be for naught,” Tremblay said. 

He continued with a big smile on his face, “And it won’t just be you three, he will take your children also.” His words and expression sent a chill through them all. “We don’t have any kids,”  
Nicole said. “You will,” Tremblay said smugly. He then winked at Nicole and asked, “Right, Twinner?” The Deputy felt Waverly’s left hand on her thigh, suddenly gripping it harder. Nicole covered the Beta’s hand with her own. “Are you finished?” Wynonna asked. “No, there is more.”  
Tremblay said. Nicole didn’t like the ratty little gleam in his eyes. Something shifted in there, something dark and she felt a little sick to her stomach. 

He is enjoying this, she thought, and her stomach rolled. “Why did you kill your family?” Wynonna asked. He looked at her and said, “For my Father.” “So how did you get this Father?” Waverly asked. “He came to me in a dream and said that I was one of the chosen,” Tremblay answered. Then he said, “He wanted the sacrifice of my family and my soul and said that he would reward me with immortality.” “Yet, here you are,” Nedley said. Suddenly, the killer leaned back and said with a big smile, “I am tired. You will all have to come back for more.”


	13. A BRIEF RESPITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls decide to take a break. Whiskey is involved.

The four were silent as they left the room. Nicole was last and pulled the door closed behind her. They walked to the front desk before anyone spoke. Wynonna asked Nedley, “You need help putting him in his cell?” The Sheriff shook his head and answered, “No, His legs are shackled too. But, thank you.” Then Nicole said, “We are some bad-ass wolves, but I gotta tell you that I have such a case of the creeps.” They all nodded at that and Nedley said,” I appreciate you all coming in,” then he added, “I’ll see you Monday.” With a quick flip of a hand he turned and headed back to escort Tremblay to lock up.

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and said, “Let’s go home.” The Alpha nodded and asked Wynonna, “You coming with us, Earp?” “Hell yes. Anywhere but here,” she answered. They headed for the front door and went out to the parking lot. Nicole pulled some money from the pocket of her jeans and held it out to Wynonna. “Will you stop and get some take out on your way home?” She asked. Then said, “Waves and I will stop at Brown’s and get beverages. Lots of beverages!” Wynonna nodded and headed to her truck, leaving the money in Nicole’s hand. Waverly and Nicole got into her cruiser and turned toward the liquor store.

Waverly reached for Nicole’s hand and held it tightly. “How would he know that?” She asked the Alpha. “I don’t know,” she answered. “How many people know about you?” Waverly asked.   
“My parents, my Aunt and you.” the Deputy told her. “You’ve never told anyone but me?” Nicole shook her head and said, “Never.” “My Aunt drilled it into my head not to tell anyone until I met the person I wanted as my mate,” the Alpha said. Waverly smiled at her and asked, “You want me for your mate?” Nicole removed her hand from the Beta’s to turn into Brown’s parking lot and shut the car off. She then turned and took both of Waverly’s hands in her own. Not speaking yet, her brown eyes searched Waverly’s and she said softly. “With all my heart.”

Butterflies were tickling the Beta’s stomach and she leaned forward to wrap her arms around Nicole’s neck. Her Alpha pulled her close with arms around her waist. Just silence for a moment, then Waverly whispered in Nicole’s ear, “I want you as my mate, too.” They shifted positions, forehead to forehead, beaming at each other. They shared a couple of soft kisses and pulled apart to head inside. “Come on Waves, let’s go get some booze,” her Alpha said.  
“Absolutely,” the Beta said. Once inside, Nicole took a shopping cart and made a beeline for the whiskey section. When they reached it Nicole asked, “What would you like, Baby?”

Waverly pulled a bottle of Crown Royal Vanilla off of the shelf. She smirked at Nicole and said, “I really like vanilla.” The Alpha gave her Beta a dimpled, slightly wolfy grin.  
Nicole grabbed 2 bottles of Crown Royal Black and 4 bottles of Crown Royal Deluxe. She took the bottle from Waverly’s hands and put it in the cart. “Nicole, I can”..Waverly started to say but the red-head held up her hand and said, “No, you cannot.” With a big smile she added, “Let’s get some beer.” After getting 2 cases of Moosehead Beer, they headed to the cashier to check out. Waverly started to protest about Nicole paying for it all but she wouldn’t let her.

Once everything was loaded into the trunk, they got into the cruiser and headed for home. “Nicole, you should have let me pay for that, too.” Waverly said. Nicole took her hand and said,”It’s ok, Baby.” Then she added, “I haven’t told you, but I have some money put away.” Glancing quickly at Waverly with a grin, she took her hand and put her eyes back on the road. They were silent for a couple of minutes, then Nicole spoke again, “I can say that I honestly never even thought about mentioning it until now.” She paused and then continued speaking. “And don’t think for one second that I was hiding it from you, Ok?” Waverly smiled at her and said, “I don’t think that.” “What’s mine is yours, Waves.” Nicole grinned at her and looked back to the road.  
They were approaching the turn to the Homestead and once they reached it, Nicole parked the cruiser up close to the house. Once they carried everything inside, they could hear Wynonna pulling up. Waverly hurried to the front door to get it open before her sister came crashing in.

She opened the door to see Wynonna climbing the steps with six pizza boxes in her arms. “Hey, Baby Girl.” she said. With a smile, Waverly said, “Hi, Sis.” Shutting the door, the Beta turned and followed her sister to the kitchen. Nicole was putting some beer into the fridge to keep it chilled. Wynonna spotted the box on the table with the 7 bottles of whiskey in it. “Holy shit, Haught stuff!” She exclaimed. Then continued, “If Waves won’t marry you, I will.” Nicole and Waverly grinned at each other. Nicole said, “Sorry Earp. I am totally off the market.” They all grabbed a plate and piled it up with pizza. Wynonna set her plate on the table and moved the box of whiskey to the counter. “What are you guys drinking?” she asked. “Beer for me,” Nicole said. “That sounds good,” Waverly said. Wynonna grabbed three beers from the carton on the floor and joined them at the table.

As they ate, they avoided talking about what had happened earlier in the day. Right now was a time for relaxing some, not getting upset all over again. There would be time to talk about everything later. They had no idea a darkness was heading toward them at full speed. And in the near future, they would have a terrible evil to fight. One of many to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read this, leaving kudos and comments. Really appreciate it.


	14. HOMESTEAD IS WHERE THE HEART IS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discuss a killer's words. They have an unknown visitor. Wayhaught takes a giant leap forward!

After nearly two weeks of dancing around the subject of Tremblay’s words, they gathered at the Homestead after work. Nicole was sitting in between Waverly and Wynonna around the firepit after Doc had gotten it ready for them to start later. Right now, he was arguing with Dolls and Jeremy over the game of Horseshoes they were playing. Wynonna got up and went over to the guys and said something, then they picked up the shoes and Doc took them to the barn. Jeremy and Dolls waved good-bye at Nicole and Waverly. They returned the waves and the two got into Doll’s car. Wynonna and Doc were talking quietly for a couple of minutes. She returned to her seat. Doc tipped his hat and joined the two in the car. They were quiet as it pulled away.

Wynonna spoke first. “What is a Twinner, Haught?” Nicole shared a look with Waverly, then she answered. “You know I am from the Radolf Clan,” then she added, “About every 100 years a Twinner is born. I am one.” Wynonna sat quietly staring at Nicole, being unusually patient. With a sigh, Nicole continued while looking straight ahead into the waning sunlight. “It means if we want kids it could happen during my rut.” Then she braced herself for Wynonna’s reaction. Surprisingly, the other Alpha said, “I can’t think of two people who would make better parents.”  
Then, with a wicked grin, she said, “And you can actually tell people to,’ Nicole cut her off and said, “Don’t even say it, Earp,” though she and Waverly just smiled and shrugged.

Then Nicole said, “Speaking of kids, I heard multiple births are pretty common for Twinner’s.”  
Waverly said, “Wow. So we could have all our kids with one pregnancy.” She grinned at Nicole and Wynonna. And as always, the Beta’s smile was contagious. Then, she took her Alpha’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Waverly knew how hard it was for Nicole to broach the subject she was about to and that was how Tremblay knew she was a Twinner. Wynonna got up and squatted by the pit and put a lighter to the kindling.It caught easily. She stood up and the three of them watched the fire for a few minutes. It was almost full dark. Nicole said softly, “It has to be my parents, they are involved in this somehow.” Saying it out loud was hard. But, she knew it was them. Waverly knew it too. “We have to figure it out,” Nicole added, “And we know whatever is going on is really bad.” 

Waverly spoke up and said, “Since those murders, I have been researching blood sacrifices.” She continued on,” “And I haven’t really found much yet. Just the fact that when someone commits a great evil for bargaining with a demon, it can raise one that is beyond anything we have ever dealt with.” Wynonna said, “That bastard said, “There were things beyond our ken.”  
Nicole spoke up and said, “Makes you wonder what the hell he is in league with.” The sisters nodded at this and Waverly started to say something when Nicole suddenly sat up straight and held a finger to her lips and whispered, “Shhhh, I hear something.” She shifted her ears and started turning her head, listening for whatever made the noise she heard. Nicole was scenting the air, trying to pinpoint whatever was there. The other two were scenting as well.  
“Someone’s there,” Nicole said very quietly, then added, “I smell something like rain, but not rain. And sage, maybe.” “What are you getting?” she whispered. “About the same scents,” But no sound,” Waverly answered and Wynonna nodded at that. 

The sisters had shifted their ears as well. But, could hear nothing. Nicole didn’t hear another sound and just like that, the scent was gone. They shifted their ears back and Waverly said, “That was weird.” “I will check it out in the morning.” Nicole said, then added, “It didn’t feel like a threat to me, but, I have never had a scent just disappear like that. I don’t like it, though.”  
“I don’t either,” Wynonna said as she stood up with an empty whiskey bottle in her hand.  
“There is more in the house, Earp.” Nicole said. When they were alone, she turned and looked at Waverly. The firelight was dancing in her eyes and her Beta was smiling at her. She was so beautiful. “Waves,” Nicole began, “Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Waverly got up and went to Nicole and sat down on her lap. She turned enough to put her arms around her Alpha’s neck and leaned in close to her ear, whispering, “I love you, too.”

They shared a couple of kisses before Waverly asked, “Will you move in with me?” Nicole grinned and said, “Yep. I will.” Wynonna came back to see them necking in the chair and she tipped them over backwards, cackling as she did so. “Do I need to get the hose?”  
Waverly landed on top of Nicole and they both thought that was just fine. The Alpha caught another scent from Waverly. Enticing and wildly exciting. She whispered in her Beta’s ear, “Did you forget a suppressant?” Waverly’s eyes went wide and she sat up quickly, “Oh, No!” She looked at Nicole and said, “I think I did.”


	15. DARKNESS RISING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil in the night. An unlikely ally for the wolves.

Purgatory knows darkness. It hovers over the town the way that a first-time parent will hover over a newborn baby. People don’t really speak openly about the evil that they can feel permeating the very air they breathe. Mothers snatch their tots up out of sandboxes, off of swingsets and tricycles, long before the dusk ever comes. They won’t say why, they just feel much better, safer, when they do. The Ghost River Triangle is thousands of square miles of forest, foothills, prairies and the Badlands. All of it cursed. People rarely leave Purgatory. The town is like a Siren’s seductive song, holding them here, and sometimes, calling them back home.

In the pre-dawn hours of this night, the town is sleeping, houses and businesses alike are all buttoned up securely. In the clearing where a Red Wolf captured a killer, two figures are standing by a large tree trunk with a motionless body draped over it face-down, with only the torso resting upon the top. A fire was burning in the middle of the clearing, for light. On this first day of September, the forest around them was dark and very silent. Dressed all in black, the tall male addressed the smaller female, also in black. “Is it time, Oracle?” “Yes,” she answered, then added, “My obligation to you for the day is fulfilled.” The male nodded curtly and as she turned to leave, the scent of rain, not rain and maybe sage, wafted outward from her cloak. As she was striding quickly away from the clearing, not for the first time, she was so relieved that her thoughts were hidden from the Dark Man. 

The Oracle knows many future events. Her people owe a debt to the Dark Man because he gave them a choice of serving him for a year or total annihilation. Four more moons and they would be free of him. She is the strongest of her clan, able to keep him at bay. She knows his end game and will try to put every obstacle she can in his way. The blood of a thousand Gypsies before her sings in her veins. He will know nothing of The Prophecy, foretold generations ago about a Wolf Triad that would come together with the power of the light within them. “It is like a celestial chess match,” the Oracle thought. Even now, the Dark Man’s opponent was moving his pieces. The offspring of the woman with hair like fire is what he covets. She needs to go to the wolves and help them prepare for a battle. This evil cannot be allowed to rise. With every step away from the clearing, she felt relieved.

“He is such an abomination.” the Oracle thought. She heard him start to chant in the night and she hurried back to her people so she could not hear the rest of his ceremony. It became unspeakable. The town sleeps on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. I appreciate them all.


	16. ANTICIPATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught is ready to move ahead.

Nicole woke in the morning to the delicious scent of breakfast cooking and the sounds of talking and laughter drifting up from the kitchen. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. The clothes she wore to bed last night were on the floor where Waverly had tossed them after peeling them off of her. Thinking of last night caused a warmth to start rolling through her abdomen. Her rut was close, and Waverly was already going into heat. They talked some about what to do since suppressants would prevent a heat/rut, but will not stop it once it has started. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand next to her and checked the time. Nicole was surprised to see it was half past 9. She was nearly always the first one awake when she stayed over.

She dressed quickly and after her morning ritual in the bathroom, headed downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen, Waverly was putting pancakes and bacon onto their plates. She smiled at Nicole and said, “Morning, your coffee is on the table there.” Her Alpha returned the smile and said, “Thanks, Waves.” She sat across from Wynonna and said, “Morning, Earp.” The other Alpha swallowed the piece of toast she had crammed into her mouth and said, “Morning.” Then she smirked at Nicole and asked. “Worn out, Haught?” She beamed at her and answered, “Not anymore.” Waverly set plates in front of them both and sat down with her own. Nicole hooked an arm around her Beta’s neck and gave her a peck on the temple. “This looks so good. Thank you,” the Alpha said.

There was only the sound of forks hitting plates for a few moments before Wynonna spoke up and said, “I ran the perimeter this morning, Haught.” Then she added, “There is nothing there. No scent, no footprints. Weird.” “Yes, it is.” Nicole agreed. Waverly said, “It gives me the Heebie Jeebies, not knowing who that was.” The two Alpha’s nodded at that. Wynonna looked at the other women and asked, “Where are you guys going to spend the next few days?” Nicole looked at Waverly and she shrugged. The Beta smirked at her sister and said, “Somewhere with no chance of interruptions.” Wynonna grinned and said, “I know you are not talking to me.”  
Waverly just cocked an eyebrow at her. “Okay, I won’t bother you guys.”  
Nicole snickered and said,”That’ll be the day.” Wynonna grinned at Nicole and said, “You wound me, Haught.”

Suddenly serious, she added, “It feels like something is coming. Makes me feel like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.” The other two nodded and Wynonna continued, “I will stay at Shorty’s with Doc and you guys can stay here. If that is okay.” Waverly said, “It is okay with me if it is okay with Nicole.” “It is fine with me,” Nicole said. Then added, “I will have to bring Calamity here.” “Might as well,” Waverly said, then added, “That way she won’t be alone so much.” Wynonna said, “I think we should use the Buddy System. None of us should go anywhere alone.” She continued, “We need to find out what is going on and we shouldn’t trust anyone outside of the Pack.” “I agree.” Waverly said. “Me too.” Nicole added. “Haught, I hate to bring this up, but why would your parents let someone one else know about you? Any thoughts?” Nicole shook her head and said, “I have no idea.”

She went on to say, “I just know it can’t be good.” Waverly put her hand on Nicole’s thigh to offer support and comfort. “We’ll figure it out, together.” The Beta assured her. Nicole smiled at her and said, “In the meantime, we have errands to run. Then we can lock ourselves inside here for a few days.” Waverly thought of her heat and her Alpha’s rut, so happy they were in sync. She would ask Nicole not to take a suppressant today. Soon they would become mates.


	17. INTO THE LIGHT PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught is ready to be shut in soon. Something is bugging Wynonna.

“Wynonna, are you finished in there?” Waverly asked as she tapped on the bathroom door. “Just about,” she answered. Waverly went back downstairs and into the kitchen. Nicole was sitting at the table finishing her coffee. She smiled at her Beta as she sat down next to her.  
“I need to take a suppressant today if I am going to stop my rut,” Nicole told her. Waverly said, “Please don’t.” as she placed her hand on her Alpha’s thigh. “Are you sure, Waves?” Nicole asked. Then continued, “What if you get pregnant?” “I’m on strong birth control,” Waverly answered. She went on to say, “If it happens anyway, then I guess we’ll be parents.”

They were smiling at each other when Wynonna walked into the room and said,”Let’s go.”  
Once in the cruiser and heading towards town, Nicole broke the silence and said, “I would really like to keep the Twinner business to ourselves for now.” Waverly said, “Okay.” Nicole looked in the rearview mirror and Wynonna gave her a nod. “You okay, Earp?” Nicole asked. “Yep,” she answered. Waverly and Nicole shared a quick glance. When something was bothering Wynonna, she became monosyllabic. They also knew that she would tell them in her own time.  
The rest of the ride to the station was quiet. As soon as they walked through the door the sound of Nedley’s voice hit them full force. “Haught!” The Sheriff bellowed from his office.

The Alpha stopped by his doorway. Waverly and Wynonna went into the office that was previously used for the Black Badge Division. A Shadow group that did anything they wanted to while testing and torturing non-humans. They were all relieved that they were gone, and the Pack hoped it was for good. The BBD was pretty scary to them.  
“Sir?” Nicole answered. “With me, now.” Nedley said. She went to his office and stepped inside. “Door,” He said. The Sheriff gestured to a chair after Nicole closed it. She sat down. “We have another missing person,” He told her. Then went on to say, “From the bus depot.”  
“His Mother called this morning and reported him as missing,” Nedley said. Then added, “22 year old male from Livingston, Montana. Name is Lyle Johnson. 5’6”, 150 lbs. Blond hair, blue eyes.” “Any trace of him at the Depot from cameras or someone that remembers him?”. Nicole asked. 

The Sheriff answered, “Nothing,” “The cameras haven’t worked for years. His Mother is going to fax us a picture.” He said. “Do you want me to work it?”Nicole asked. “No, there is nowhere to go with this.” “Besides, you need the week off, right?”Nedley asked. Nicole blushed at that and said, “Thank you.” “Now, get out of here, Haught,” The Sheriff told her. She didn’t need to be told twice, throwing another, “Thank you.” Over her shoulder on her way out of his office.  
Nicole was tingling from the beginning of her rut and the deep desire she had for Waverly.  
The thought of going inside of her Beta was so exciting. “Inside,” Nicole thought, “That is such a wonderful thing. To be inside someone’s life, inside their heart and body.” “To be kept warm and safe in your love’s arms.That is the best part of life. The love we have for each other,” The thoughts running through her mind were so comforting.

Nicole went into the room where Waverly and Wynonna were with Jeremy and they were sitting at the table that was nearly covered with stacks of books and papers. A large dry erase board was sitting on an easel behind them. There was a big square of cork board mounted on an easel as well. It sat next to the other one. Waverly looked up from her book and smiled at Nlcole and said, “Hey there.” “Hi,” The Alpha said. “Hi Nicole,” Jeremy chimed in. “Hi Jeremy,” She returned the greeting. Wynonna stayed silent. “Are you ready to go, Waves?” Nicole asked her.Waverly looked at her with enlarged pupils and said, “Yes, I am.” The Alpha took her Beta’s hand and said, “Let’s go.”


	18. INTO THE LIGHT PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught gets some shocking news and finds an ally

After saying good-bye to Wynonna and Jeremy, Nicole and Waverly walked hand in hand out to the cruiser. Once inside of it, Waverly leaned across the console and gave her Alpha a kiss.  
When she leaned back in her seat, Nicole said, “Let’s get some food and go to the”...she trailed off as her phone beeped. Nicole slipped it out of the back pocket of her jeans. “Text from Nedley,” She told Waverly. Nicole tapped out a quick reply and said to her Beta, “He’s going to take care of Calamity. He really likes her.” She put her phone into an open compartment in the dashboard and started the car, pulling away from the station. Waverly’s hand was so warm upon her thigh. The Beta turned to her and said, “All the quicker we can get home.” Then she added, “But, we are going to need to get a lot of food because I am going to wear you out.” Nicole’s pulse quickened as Waverly moved her hand all around on her thigh.

“Ok, Waves,” Nicole said as she leered at her. She went on to say, “If you don’t stop that I will pull over and have my way with you.” “Oh, yeah?” Waverly asked. Then went on to say, “You talk like that is supposed to scare me.” Her Alpha smiled at her and then asked again, “Are you sure, Waves?” Then added, “I can still take a suppressant if you want.” “Nope,” Waverly answered, “I’m sure.” “Do you want to try the Safeway that just opened?” Nicole asked.  
“That will work.” Her Beta answered, then added, “I heard it has everything you need in one place.” They were nearing the store and they were silent as Nicole turned into the parking lot and found a slot facing the front doors. There was a dark-haired woman standing to the left side of the entrance.

As they got out of the car and closed the doors, the woman turned her head and looked right at them. When the two came close enough for the woman to speak to them, she did. “Officer Haught, Miss Earp, may I speak with you?” She asked. Nicole said, “Of course.” And Waverly nodded her assent. “Can I ask who you are?” The Alpha added. “Yes,” the woman answered, then went on to say,” I am Malina Harte of the Kalderasha Clan.” “Gypsies?” Waverly asked. Malina nodded at that and said, “I have come here to warn you and lend assistance. Miss Earp, you are in grave danger.” The Alpha and the Beta were stunned.” “What is it?” Waverly managed to ask. “Malina spoke again, “There are many questions I will answer at another time.” She went on to say, “Right now we have to stop those who move against you as we speak.” Nicole opened her mouth to say something but Malina held her hand up to stop her. 

“Please let me explain what is happening now. I promise that you will learn everything soon.”  
The Gypsy told them. Then went on to say, “There are four who are moving against you. Two Alphas, all though they are weak ones. An Omega and a Mundane. They are plotting to take you against your will, Miss Earp, and mark you. To keep you prisoner for their perversions. I think you know who they are.” They nodded. Of course they did. The York brothers, Champ Hardy and Tucker Gardner.  
Nicole and Waverly felt sickened upon hearing that. Malina continued speaking, “The Mundane thinks you are his. His mind is so dark and twisted. He has followed you at times, has he not, Miss Earp?” Wanerly nodded. Tucker had followed her many times. Always coming up to her and saying something while she would keep him from touching her like he always tried to do. She was a Beta wolf, but he absolutely made her skin crawl.  
“The Mundane has bartered with the Stone Witch to get a potion that will paralyze your wolf. They are parked behind the building and are ready to celebrate because they think of themselves as so clever and that you are as good as already taken by them.” Malina stopped speaking and looked at how pale the two wolves had become. “Listen, she said, “As the dark ones move their pieces, so too, does their opponent. I am one of those pieces as are my Clan.” Malina continued, “They have no idea their plan has already failed. Some of my Clan are here as well. They have taken Mundane females and have done horrible things to them. When they become bored with the one they have, the Gardner boy finishes them off. The other three think their hands are clean because they have not killed one of them. But, they know what he does. Their hands are all filthy with the blood of innocent Mundanes.”

Malina paused for a few moments. She could see the wolves wanted to speak, but she kept going. “I have spoken with Sheriff Nedley and he is at the killing ground right now. We are all governed by rules from the Heavens and the Earth. We could do nothing before now. We have loosened our magic upon them and the Stone Witch’s potion is simply water and herbs now.  
The Wolf King is very angry and the three will have their wolves taken from them because of the torture and murder they have visited upon those young females. If a wolf is used for evil it is taken away.” The Gypsy stopped speaking and simply looked at the Alpha and Beta. They searched her eyes and could see the truth there. Malina spoke again, “I know you have many questions and have some confusion. All will be revealed.” She smiled at them and then asked, “Would you like to watch as they realize that it’s all over for them?” 

“Oh, hell yes,” Nicole and Waverly answered at the same time.


	19. INTO THE LIGHT PT. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught's rescue and some who get what they deserve.

“You were at the Homestead,” Nicole said to Malina as the three of them were walking toward the left corner of the building. “Yes. I did not mean to alarm you. I was checking the strength of the perimeter.” Malina stopped walking as she continued to speak and the Alpha and the Beta did as well. “The Ammolite is strong, but we can make the barrier more powerful.” Before they could ask questions, she went on to say, “I will give you all the answers you seek. Just not today.” “How can we ever repay you for helping us?” Waverly asked. Then added, “Thank you so much. “Yes, thank you very much,” Nicole said. Malina nodded at them and said, “There are many of us that have helped to make sure you would be safe. I know how grateful you are.”   
Then she went on to say, “They will all know of your gratitude.” Malina looked at the other two women and she could see all the questions they had in their eyes and the confusion. “Listen, I am the Oracle of my Clan. A seer if you prefer that. I see many things.” She said to them.

She continued with, “Friday afternoon I will come to the Homestead. Make sure the Heir is with you. I need to speak to the three of you together and I will have some answers. Just you three for now.” Waverly and Nicole nodded their assent and it was almost all so overwhelming. Malina spoke again, “We will go around this side of the building where we will find two of my sons, Josif and Luca. On the opposite side there are two of my nephews, Anton and Toma, waiting there. Just inside the woods beyond the back of the building, Xavier Dolls and Doc Holiday wait. So those four are boxed in. There will be no escape for them. If they try to run, they cannot shift.” “Why not?” Waverly asked. Malina answered, “Because when we turned our magic upon them it set the potion loose and it went to the three wolves. They do not know this but soon they will. As I told you, the spell is now useless.”

The three women stood in silence for a moment then Malina said, “They parked at the back of the lot so that they could see you leave in either direction. They followed you here.”   
Waverly spoke up and said, “We will always be in your debt.” Malina smiled at her and said, “No, we will always be in yours.” Before they could voice any questions the Oracle told them, “The plan was to take you at the Homestead. They were going to hide there before you went home because they figured three wolves could defeat two with a potion made from dark magic.  
The truth is we were not sure if the potion would work against you or not. We could not take that chance. They do not know you are a Radolf, Officer Haught and Hell may have rained down upon them.” Malina smiled and then gestured to the side of the building and asked, “Shall we continue?”  
Nicole said, “Let’s do this.” As they were turning the corner, two dark haired men turned towards them. They quickly bowed their heads and stood silently.

The Alpha and Beta looked at Malina, feeling so confused as they had been the last several minutes. Malina gestured to the man on the left and said, “This is Josif and the other one is Luca.” Nicole and Waverly said hello to them yet they continued to be silent. It was starting to make them uncomfortable as they weren’t sure what to do. Malina said to her sons, “Has their truck been disabled?” The two men raised their heads and nodded at her,then turned toward the back of the lot. “How are we going to do this?” Waverly asked. “However you two would like to proceed.” Malina told her.   
The Beta’s face was set in determination and her eyes were hard and cold. It made Nicole shiver, though she knew her eyes probably looked the same. They were both very angry.  
Waverly asked, “Are we all ready?” Let’s just all go at once.” Then added, “That ok?”  
“Absolutely.” Nicole said and took Waverly’s hand in hers. Malina said. “Yes.”   
“We’ll take point,” Waverly said. The Alpha and Beta started walking to the back lot and the other three fell in behind them. As soon as the couple stepped out from the corner of the building, her would be attackers spotted them and appeared to be very surprised. When the other three came into view, they began edging closer to the truck. Tucker noticed that Nicole and Waverly were holding hands and he didn’t like it. “Why are you holding her hand, Waverly?” He asked her. “That’s none of your business.” The Beta told him. Then she continued, “I don’t have to answer to you for anything.” “It’s wrong. You’re confused.”He said. Champ piped up and said, “Yeah, it’s disgusting.” “You know what is wrong and really disgusting?” Waverly asked and then said, “Perverts who kidnap, rape and murder young girls.”

The York brothers started protesting that they never killed anyone. As did Champ.   
“It’s over for all of you.”Nicole said. Then she continued, “Sheriff Nedley is at your killing ground right now.” “Yes he is and you are going to prison,” Waverly said. Tucker paled at that and his mouth was working soundlessly. “You’re lying”, He finally spit out and looking right at Waverly added, “You are supposed to be mine.” The Beta said, “Never in a million years and I already belong to someone.” Tucker’s eyes narrowed at her words and he asked in a whiny voice, “Who are these people and why are they here?” They ignored his question. He then reached into his pocket and brought a small.vial out of it. With a smirk on his face he tossed it at Waverly’s feet where it shattered harmlessly. Waverly rolled her eyes at Tucker. “That’s worthless”, she told him. Then said as she gestured at the three wolves, “But it did work on them.”

“That’s not possible.” Tucker said. Then went on,”It was meant for you.” “Yeah, we know.” Waverly said in an icy tone. The three wolves turned quickly and opened the doors of the truck. Champ slid into the driver's seat with Pete York taking shotgun and Kyle York hopping into the bed of the truck. Champ turned the ignition key as Pete stuck his head out the window and yelled, “Gardner, come on!” Tucker turned at that and he could see Dolls and Doc coming out of the tree line. Pete started yelling at Champ to hurry up and start it. Champ was yelling back that it wouldn’t start. Waverly, Nicole and the three Gypsies simply watched as it all blew up in their faces. Tucker started to run to the side of the building and ran right smack into two men that came around the corner. One grabbed onto Tucker’s left bicep and turned him around quickly. As the two men were walking him back to the group the truck doors flew open and the York brothers and Champ tried to make a run for it also. 

Malina’s sons moved so fast and had the York brothers caught and pinned to the ground quickly. Champ was still running, tearing off his shirt as he tried in vain to shift. Soon, Dolls tackled him from behind. He snagged both of Champ’s arms, putting them together. He snapped a pair of cuffs on him. Dolls let him lie there protesting while he went to the other three that were being held by the Gypsy men. “Thanks guys, “ he said as he pulled three more sets of handcuffs out of the small backpack that he let slide off of his shoulders and to the ground. The men simply nodded at Dolls and he cuffed the other three inside of 60 seconds. Tucker started yelling, “You can’t do this! I am a Gardner and we own this town!” “Oh, but I can.” Dolls answered.  
“How can we ever repay you?” Waverly asked Malina. They were all pointedly ignoring the grumbling and whining of the four cuffed prisoners. The Oracle was silent for a moment then said, “You owe no debt to us.” Then added, “Please continue your day. This is all taken care of.”  
Nicole and Waverly were ready to go. They thanked all of her rescuers and told the Gypsy men that they were glad to meet them. They simply bowed their heads after a slight nod’ Doc had gone to the front parking lot to get Doll’s SUV and he turned into the back lot just then. When He got out of the car, the Alpha and Beta thanked him as well. Before they turned to go, Malina said, “Friday afternoon.” “Yes.” Waverly answered as Nicole nodded. They turned then, heading toward the front of the store.


	20. INTO THE LIGHT PT.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught continues their Journey.

After the couple had put all of their groceries away, Waverly went to Nicole and stepped inside of her arms. They were silent for a moment. There was a lot to think about. The Alpha spoke first, “Waves, I am so grateful to them.” She could feel her Beta nod at that. Waverly said, “There is a Wolf King!” And added, “I thought it was just a story.” “Me too.” Nicole murmured into her hair.   
“That was all insane.” She said.softly. “I know.” Waverly told her. Then went on, “Why don’t you take a quick shower first and I’ll start cooking something.” Her Alpha gave her a peck on the lips and agreed. As she was climbing the stairs she heard Waverly throw out after her, “Besides, you are going to need your strength.” Nicole was grinning as she went about gathering her things to take a shower. A short while later when she stepped out of the shower, she could smell meat and potatoes. It woke her stomach up.

When she walked into the kitchen, Waverly was turning steaks in a skillet. Nicole went over and wrapped her arms around the Beta from behind. She kissed the back of her neck and Waverly leaned into her while humming her approval. She removed her Alpha’s hands and turned around and said, “Take over please. I’ll be right back.” She added after giving Nicole a quick kiss. By the time the Alpha had set the table and was plating their food, her sweet Beta walked into the room and picked a plate off of the counter and sat down at the table. Nicole took the other one and sat down beside her. “This smells so good, “ Waverly said. “Mmmmm.” Her Alpha answered around a mouthful of food. They were pretty quiet as they made short work of their dinner. Nicole leaned back and said, “I’m full.” 

Waverly agreed with her. “Let’s knock these dishes out, Waves and have a drink on the swing.”  
“Sounds good to me.” She answered. After cleaning up pretty quickly, Nicole grabbed two glasses and bent down to open the cupboard under the sink. She reached behind the cleaning products. “What the hell,” She said. Waverly asked, “Is it gone?” Then went on, “Told you Wynonna would find it.” “Yeah,” Nicole answered, “I know. I always leave extra there for her.  
What’s weird is that it is all still here after several days.” She grabbed a bottle and stood up, closing the door as she did. “Still three bottles there, Waves.” The Beta frowned a little and said,”You’re right. Something’s up.” Their eyes met and widened as it hit them why she was not drinking, having mood swings and running in and out of the office when they were working.  
“What if she’s pregnant?” Waverly said. “Then that would explain it all, wouldn’t it?” Nicole asked. They stood silently for a moment, then headed out to the porch swing. The Alpha sat near the door and Waverly sat down close to her. Nicole opened the bottle of whiskey and the Beta held the glasses out for her to fill. After she did, she recapped the bottle and set it on the porch floor by the swing.

Nicole started pushing with a foot to slowly rock them back and forth as they both took a sip. Both had thoughts whirling around in their heads. The unexpected events of earlier in the day and the help that came with it caught them off guard. Nicole was watching the waning sunlight as the cooler breeze made her think that Summer was taking her last gasp. She felt incredible warmth when Waverly put a hand on her thigh. She turned and smiled at her love, placing her hand on top of hers. “Pregnant.” Waverly said. Nicole nodded at that and said, “Seems like she could be.” “Waves?” The Alpha said. “What, Baby?” Waverly asked. “If they had hurt you, I would have killed them.” Nicole told her. She was staring at the Beta with the intense look in her eyes that told her so much without the Alpha speaking to her. Waverly was searching Nicole’s eyes, her face and she realized something. “She doesn’t know, “ the Beta thought, “She doesn’t know how beautiful and wonderful she really is, how much love she gives to me so freely. When she touches me, I quiver. She is my heart.” Waverly reached up and touched Nicole’s face gently. Then told her, “Let’s put everything aside for now.” Smiling gently she then asked, “How does that sound?” Nicole returned the smile and answered, “Real good.”   
The sunset was fading and it would be full dark very soon. Waverly stood up, taking Nicole’s hand and tugging a little so she would follow suit. She did and they both turned to go in with Nicole leading the way. Waverly let go of her hand and bent to get the bottle of whiskey. Once inside, they returned the glasses and bottle to the kitchen. Waverly turned back and locked the front door. Nicole locked the back one.

Waverly’s phone dinged from where it was laying on the kitchen table. She walked over to check it. “It’s Wynonna.” She told Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that all of you who are Mother's have had a lovely day.


	21. INTO THE LIGHT PT. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught is mated. Explicit sex

“Hey,” Waverly said into the phone. “Yeah, we are.” She added. “I know. Unbelievable, isn’t it?” “That would be great, thanks.” There was a slight pause and then Waverly asked Wynonna, “Are you ok? Where were you today?” Another pause and the Beta said, “It is awful.  
“I am so glad they were stopped cold.” She added. Waverly went on, “Okay, I’ll talk to you later.”  
She gave a short laugh and said, “That doesn’t leave much.” “Bye.” Nicole stood in the kitchen doorway and was leaning against the jam. It wasn’t too hard to fill in the blanks of the one-sided conversation, but she let Waverly tell her what Wynonna had said. “She wanted to know how we are.” She told Nicole as she set her phone down on the table and walked over and put her arms around her Alpha’s neck. Nicole stood up straight, putting her arms around Waverly’s waist. Face to face, they smiled at each other. Then the Beta said, “She was sleeping in the room upstairs at Shorty’s. Doc and Wynonna will patrol the perimeter for us. And she said to not do anything that she wouldn’t.” The Alpha chuckled at that and said, “You’re right, doesn’t leave much.”

Waverly stood on her tiptoes to kiss Nicole and it didn’t take too long before they were fanning the flames of their desire. The pheromones that were being released were wildly exciting. Suddenly, the Alpha pulled out of the kiss and said, “Wait. Can I mark your left shoulder and you can mark my left one?” “You want me to mark you? I thought Alphas don’t get marked.”  
Waverly asked. “I want your mark. Then everyone will know who I belong to.” Nicole answered.  
She then went on, “We can do it at the same time.” The Beta’s pupils reacted to that  
Nicole leaned forward to whisper in Waverly’s ear, “I read somewhere that if you mark each other while you're coming it is incredible.” Waverly moaned a little at that, going weak in the knees. She was getting so wet. The Beta said, “Take me to bed.” Nicole’s abdomen was tingling and her rut was upon her. She could feel the shifting taking place down below.

She took Waverly’s hand and led her to the staircase. As soon as they were in the bedroom, clothes were being pulled off and tossed on the floor. By the time they were naked, Nicole had finished shifting. Waverly could see her cock and it was about 10 inches long and three inches around. She put a hand out and was gently touching it, making Nicole even harder, “Wow.” Waverly said as she stroked her love. The alpha moaned and lifted her Beta into her arms and laid her on the bed. The scent of her heat was driving Nicole crazy. She climbed on top of Waverly and groaned at the feel of her warm skin against hers. Waverly could feel Nicole’s member pressing against her entrance. It felt so good. “Waves, can I?” Her Alpha asked. She wanted, needed to be deep inside of her love. “Yes.” The Beta answered. Nicole placed her hand on her cock to guide it. Slowly and gently she started entering Waverly. 

Waverly arched her back just as Nicole thrust forward again and she slipped all the way inside of her Beta. They both cried out at the wonderful pleasure that was running through them. Waverly was so wet and hot. Her walls clenching all of Nicole. They found a rhythm and they knew their orgasms were so close. “Come with me.” The Alpha said. That made Waverly buck underneath of her and she started thrusting faster, whispering to her Beta, “Now!” They shifted their teeth and took each other’s shoulder in their mouths. Nicole was going as deep as she could and they started coming and at the same time placing their mark on each other. They bit deep and hard, holding on tightly as their powerful orgasms were bursting through them, They shared blood and physical pleasure, unlike anything they had ever known. They had not even let go yet when they started coming again and Nicole’s knot slipped in easily. Her cock was so hard and throbbing. They kept moving against each other. The pain from their bites made them come again even harder. They released their hold on each other and shifted their teeth back, crying out together in ecstasy from such great physical pleasure. A bright, blessed light began to surround them and they could see it, could feel it. The warmth from the light, the incredible beauty of it filled them with so much joy. Images began moving through their minds together, in sync. A golden circle of light with three shadowy figures within it. They could see themselves walking through a field of flowers, hand in hand, toward a large house with a wrap-around porch. There was the laughter of children flowing to them on a soft breeze. A small glimpse of children playing. Then standing face to face, each with a hand upon Waverly’s swollen belly, feeling the life quicken within her. 

And oh, how happiness and love was moving through them. How their hearts were soaring together. As their souls were merging, hearts becoming entwined, the elation they shared was way beyond the physical. Different shades of colors were swirling in them, near them. With all they had seen, the realization came to them that they were soulmates, bound together forever.  
As the light and images faded away, they were looking into each other’s eyes as Nicole moved within her Beta. Tremendous pleasure over and over, hearts so full of love. The beautiful light had covered them, had felt like sunlight, their beloved moonlight. Their love and joy would be in all things, flowers pushing through the earth in the spring, season of birthing and rebirth. In a cooling breeze on a Summer day. Within a baby’s cry, within their laughter. The rainbows in the sky. So much beauty, so much love. Through the open bedroom window the sounds of celebration began to drift into them.

They could hear wolves calling out, sharing their happiness. All manner of forest creatures were dancing under a full moon. Most were feeling joy and not knowing the source. Deep within the forest away from prying eyes a very large celebration was taking place. The dancing and feasting would last throughout the night. A solitary figure stood facing toward the Homestead. With a relieved smile she turned back toward the festivities. Malina approached Josif and Luca, who were standing at attention saying simply, “It is done.” 

Waverly and Nicole spent the next four days making love over and over, stopping only to rest and eat, showering when needed. They were unable to keep their hands off of each other. By Wednesday night the heat and rut were starting to fade. The Alpha entered her Beta one last time before she would shift back. They whispered words of love to each other. And they soared through the night together, one last time before the dawn would break.


	22. PORTENTS AND PREMONITIONS PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught and the Heir have many questions. Some of the things that happened in the show will happen in a different way here.

Nicole sat bolt upright in bed before the scream that was building inside of her was set free.The nightmare had been just as bad as it always was. Waverly didn’t wake up. She was still sleeping hard so Nicole turned gently and put her feet on the floor. She stood up and went across the room to get some clean clothes from her dresser. The gang had helped her get everything moved from the house yesterday. She wanted a shower to wash away the clammy sweat from that awful dream. When Nicole turned toward the door she found Calamity sitting in the doorway staring at her. “Okay,” she whispered to the cat, “I’ll feed you in a minute.” After putting her clothes and towels in the bathroom, she padded silently down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Catching Wynonna’s scent she went into the living room and found her asleep on the couch.  
There was no smell of alcohol. Nicole thought that with Malina coming today and what had happened between her and Waverly, there might just be a lot to talk about.

Returning to the kitchen she found Calamity waiting patiently by her food dish. She turned on the coffee pot then fed and watered the cat. Nicole went back upstairs to shower. When she came back down to the kitchen her coffee was ready. After fixing a cup she took it outside to sit in the swing and drink it. The sun was just coming up as it was only 6:45. Nicole was thinking about Waverly’s Birthday the next day and that Wynonna’s was coming up four days later on the 12th.  
Chrissy and Jeremy had planned the surprise party for them both for tomorrow. Luckily, Waverly had been really distracted this week or she would have known something was up.  
They only had to get them away from the Homestead for a while tomorrow afternoon. Nicole was in awe of what had happened between her and Waverly. The light, a golden ring of light with three shadowy figures inside of it. The things they had both seen. And they had seen themselves standing face to face as they each placed a hand on Waverly’s swollen belly, feeling the movements of life inside of her. 

She was hoping that Malina could explain a lot and maybe she would know something about the Nightmares. Nicole’s heart was so happy and full of love for her Beta, so happy that they were mated. She wondered about pregnancy and if what they had seen will come true. She also wondered if the birth control had even worked. The toilet flushed and Nicole heard the shower start up. She smiled because Waverly was awake. Her coffee was cold so she went back inside for another cup. Once in the kitchen she refilled her cup and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 7:30. Nicole was surprised that 45 minutes had passed. Sure didn’t seem like it. It wasn’t too long before she heard the shower stop running. She poured Waverly a cup of coffee and soon she came down the stairs into the kitchen. She smiled at Nicole and accepted the cup that she was holding out to her. She gave her a kiss as her Alpha was returning her smile. “Thank you.” Waverly said as she went about putting milk and sugar in her coffee.

“I’m kind of nervous about what Malina wants to tell us,” she said to Nicole. “Yeah, me too.” Her Alpha answered. Then added, “Whatever it is we will deal with it.” “She came out of nowhere to help us,” Waverly said and then went on, “I am so grateful for that.” “Me too, Baby,” Nicole said.  
She set her cup on the counter and said to her Beta, “Come here.” Waverly set hers down too and walked over to her Alpha and hugged her around the neck as Nicole’s arms came around her waist, holding her tight. They stood in silence for a few moments and then Waverly said, “I hope she can explain what happened with all that light and the things we saw.” Nicole said, “I am hoping so.” Just then Wynonna walked into the kitchen and asked, “Ugh, starting that already?” The couple just chuckled at that. The Heir was so happy that Waverly was happy and that Nicole was so good to her. She wouldn’t say it out loud though. Wynonna said, “I need coffee.” Nicole and Waverly both turned and stared at her. “What?” She asked. They said nothing, just kept staring at her. She stared back and then finally relented and said, “Oh, shit.”  
“Figured it out, huh?” Wynonna asked them. They nodded. “Yeah, ok, I’m pregnant.,” She said. Then added, “It is a relief that you know.” “Why didn’t you tell us? Waverly asked. “I was still getting used to it I guess,” She answered softly. The Beta went to her sister and wrapped her up in a hug. They held each other for a couple of moments, then Wynonna said, “Ok, Waves, I need to eat something,” as she stepped out of the hug. “Let’s go to breakfast, my treat.” Nicole said. 

“The Rainbow?” Wynonna asked. “Absolutely.” Nicole answered with a grin. “I am so hungry,” Waverly said, then added, “Let’s go.” The couple only needed to put their shoes on as they were already dressed. They did that and headed outside to Nicole’s car. Waverly really liked it, a powder blue, 2014 Jeep Cherokee. They sat in silence for a minute, just holding hands while waiting for Wynonna to get ready. “Waves, do you think the things that we’ve seen will come true, like premonitions or something?” Nicole asked. “I don’t know,” her Beta answered. Then added, “But, I bet we know someone who can answer that question.” “That’s true,” The Alpha said as a car door opened and Wynonna slid into the back seat. “What’s true?” She asked.  
Nicole started the car and turned it toward the road to town. Waverly answered her sister, “We’ll tell you what we know.” As Nicole drove, the Beta recounted what happened on Saturday and what they both had seen. She told her of Malina’s impending visit and her request that she would be there also.

They were quiet as Nicole pulled the car into the Rainbow Cafe’s parking lot. She turned off the engine and looked at Wynonna in the rear view mirror. “You ok, Earp?” She asked. The Heir nodded and opened her door to get out. The other two did the same. They all closed their doors together and headed inside. The bell above the door tinkled and the waitress turned to greet them. They took a table by the window. The waitress went to the kitchen and told the cook, “Our favorite customers are here.” They didn’t have to order as it was the same thing every time they came for breakfast, bacon, eggs and pancakes. When their meals came all three of them tucked in to them. Once their stomachs were calmed down some, Wynonna spoke up and said, “I saw the same lights that you guys did.” She went on to say, “I was lying on the bed upstairs at Shorty’s and I thought maybe I was asleep and had a dream. Turns out I was wide awake.” Nicole and Waverly were looking at her with wide eyes and a surprised look on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and kudos/comments. I appreciate them all.


	23. PORTENTS AND PREMONITIONS PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet with Malina. They realize there is more she has to tell them.

The ride back to the Homestead was quiet as the three women were lost in their own thoughts. Nicole pulled the Jeep up by the barn and shut it off. No one moved to get out and the only sound was the ticking of the engine as it began to cool down. After a few minutes, Nicole opened her door and the other two did the same and all three of them got out and closed their doors. Once inside the house they went into the kitchen. Wynonna spoke first as she took a seat at the table, “What the hell, Haught?” She asked and then went on to say, “I hope the Gypsy woman can explain things for us.” “I hope you don’t call her that,” Waverly said as she sat down at the opposite end of the table. Nicole said, “I want coffee.” Then asked, “Waves?” “Sure,” she answered. The Alpha got the coffee going and took two mugs from the cupboard. “Earp, do you want some water?” Nicole asked. “Yeah,” she answered with a sigh. Then added, “But damn, that coffee smells good.” Nicole turned and plucked a bottle of water from the fridge and set it down in front of Wynonna.

“Thanks, Haught.” she said. When the coffee was ready Nicole poured two cups and added sugar and milk. She set the mugs on the table and took the seat with her back toward the window. Waverly thanked her Alpha with a peck on her cheek. “I don’t know about you guys, but I am dreading this meeting,” Wynonna said. No one spoke for a few minutes and then Nicole did.  
“There is nothing bad about what happened that night.” She said. Then continued on with, “But, you know that we are going to hear some things we won't like." "I agree.' Waverly said. " Of course we are." Wynonna said, then added, “I expect nothing less.” Just then a car turned into the drive and pulled up next to Nicole's. "I'll get the door." Waverly said. When she went to greet Malina, she could see that one of her sons had driven her here and she was out of the car and heading for the porch. Waverly opened up the door as Malina reached the stairs and said, “Hello again,” with her signature smile, stepping out on the porch to hold it.

The Oracle returned the greeting and Waverly told her to come on in. She stepped inside and the Beta followed, closing the door behind her. “We’re in the kitchen,” she said as she was leading Malina there. “Hello, Officer Haught,” she said as they entered the room. Nicole returned the hello and Waverly introduced Wynonna to their guest. “The Heir,” Malina said. Then added, “It is good to meet you.” The Alpha said, “Same here.” Then continued, “We owe you big time.”  
The Oracle shook her head and said, “You owe us nothing.” Suddenly, there was  
a rapid thumping sound from the stairway. They all turned at the noise as Calamity Jane came fast around the corner, skidding sideways as she tried to regain control. Nicole opened her mouth to say something as Calamity leapt up into Malina's arms. She caught her easily, greeting her by name. "Hello, Calamity," she said with a smile. The ginger cat was staring right into Malina's eyes, purring and swishing her tail. Wynonna managed to ask first, "You two know each other?" "We do." Malina answered as she looked at the three other women and could see the confusion in their faces.

"We'll talk later, ok?" She said to the cat. Malina put Calamity down and she retreated to the kitchen doorway where she could keep her eyes, wide and shining, fixed upon the Oracle. Waverly spoke up, "Please, sit down." Then asked, "Would you like something to drink?" Malina answered, "Water would be great." They all sat down at the table. The Oracle sat across from Nicole, facing the window. Waverly was to her right and Wynonna was on her left. It was completely quiet for a couple of moments. The Heir spoke first, asking Malina, "I gotta know, how do you know the cat?" She didn't answer right away. Glancing at Calamity she said, "We have known each other for a long time. She is a protector." Nicole looked at the cat and asked Malina, "How is this possible?" Waverly asked, "The cat is a vessel, right?" This brought a smile to Malina. "Yes." She answered. "What?" The two Alpha's asked at the same time. "I'll explain it to them later." Waverly said to Malina. She nodded in answer to that. The Oracle was looking out the window while the other three waited for her to speak.

"First of all," she began, still looking out the window, then glancing at the other three women as she went on, "I want to tell you something.. It will be very unpleasant to hear." Malina took a deep breath and continued, "About eight months ago we had a traitor among us. I did not see the evil that would come. He took ten of our children outside of the perimeter. Then he came to me and said that I must accompany him if I wanted to get them back." She paused and her dark eyes grew even darker as she began again, "When we got outside of the barrier, the children were all there, huddling together, terrified. The one we call the Dark Man was there as well. He is evil incarnate and He forced me into an ungodly pact. If I helped him for one year with accurate times for ceremonies and such, he would not kill all of our children. He takes innocent people and kills them. I cannot stop him because of that pact. More children would die." "More?" Waverly asked. Malina continued on as if she didn't hear, "As soon as it was done, he killed the traitor and slaughtered three of the children and said, "This will remind you to keep our bargain." She swallowed thickly and started to say, "One of the," Malina paused for a moment then continued, "My little girl was one of the three children killed." The other women were stunned. Waverly spoke first, " I am so sorry." The two Alpha's also gave her condolences. "Thank you," Malina said. She continued with, "But, I did not tell you this to garner sympathy. I told you about this to give you a fair idea of the evil that abounds because of the Dark Man." There was complete silence. The awful story gave the three wolves more than a fair idea. Oh, yes it did. Their stomachs were rolling. 

Malina pushed on, "That demon is so fast and He can and does kill very quickly.  
"How can we fight something like that?" Wynonna asked, "And how could we ever beat him?" "You have many friends and allies and we will stop Him together."  
Malina answered, then added. "Soon you will meet all of them." "There is more, isn't there?" Waverly asked. Malina nodded at her and said, "But, for now let me tell you about the light and other things that you have seen." “Did you see light?” Nicole asked. “No,” the Oracle told her.  
And she added, “I knew because of the joy that was emanating from the Homestead.”  
Nicole and Waverly looked at each other and smiled a little. “When you shared your marks and your blood, a Triad was formed. The four of us sitting right here, right now, is because it is the path of our Destiny. The bond you have formed and the love that you share has created a force stronger than any that has ever been. You are not just from the light, you are of the light. The four of us have been on a path leading to this moment in time. The light came from within you and the golden circle with three shadows was created because the power within you has solidified your bond.  
The other things you have seen can certainly come to pass. It is all up to you.”


	24. PORTENTS AND PREMONITIONS PT. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls learn more. Suprise for Wayhaught.

"What do you mean it is up to us?" Waverly asked. Malina took a sip of her water before she answered. "I guess I should have said that it depends on what you decide to do."  
"About the Dark Man?" Nicole asked her.  
"Yes." Malina said, then added, "That and so much more." "What else will we have to do when we already have revenants and now a walking, talking horror show?" Wynonna asked Malina. The Oracle took a deep breath and replied, "There will be many battles ahead for you." " Why?" Nicole asked, then went on, "Why does it have to be the three of us?" "Because it was written and now it has come to be." Malina answered. "Written by whom?" Waverly asked, then added, "So, we have no choice, no say about what we will do?" "It was all written down by another Oracle of my Clan, many generations ago." Malina told her, "And yes, you do have a choice. You can decide not to fight the evil in this town." "We felt the power that you told us about," Waverly said, then added on, "But, I don't get why we were chosen. Wynonna is already the Heir and that fight is huge. Yet, you tell us that there is more evil, worse than revenants."

She fell silent and the only noise they could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Malina started speaking again, "Did you think with all of the evil you are fighting against, that there was not a force of good working through you, with you?" She looked at each of the three women in turn. Their eyes were watching her intently. Malina knew that the things she would tell them soon would be like a dagger to their hearts. Not only would she deliver it, but she would also have to twist it as well. "Here," the Oracle said as she held her hands out, "Join hands and I will show you what you will be fighting for. Please don't let go until I am finished." They nodded at her and she could see the trepidation in their eyes. Images started appearing in their minds. The Homestead was a pile of burnt ashes, downtown Purgatory was complete rubble. Everything was destroyed. Horribly mutated beings were everywhere. Suddenly, the images changed, a warm summer day, a big beautiful house. Little children were laughing and they caught a glimpse of them as they ran and played. Such a feeling of happiness and love.

Malina broke contact and the images all melted away. "Wow," Waverly said as she was wiping her eyes. "That was some awful stuff." Wynonna said, then added, "And there were some good things." "Only the three of you can make sure that your children will grow up in the sunshine with love and beauty all around them," Malina said. She continued with, "It would not be just Purgatory that falls. It would be the world if any of the demons escape the triangle." "No pressure, huh?" Wynonna asked. "The Dark Man wants something, doesn't he? Something from us?" Waverly asked. Malina nodded at that and said, "Yes, he does." "What? What does he want?" The Beta asked, terrified of what the answer would be. "Your children," The Oracle said simply. Waverly looked at Wynonna and Nicole, she could tell they were feeling what she was, fear and rage at the thought of anyone that would try to hurt a child. Their wolves had hackles rising, snarling at an unseen enemy. "Wynonna's baby, her child, is the only one. Why did you say children?" Nicole asked Malina. The Oracle looked at Waverly and then at Nicole once again. She stayed silent. "It didn't work, did it?" The Beta asked quietly. Malina shook her head.

"What didn't work?" Wynonna asked. "My birth control," Waverly answered. "Wow." The Heir said. Nicole didn't look surprised at all. She reached over and took her Beta's hand. "Remember what else we saw that night?" She asked her. "Yes, I do," Waverly answered. Then she looked at Malina and asked, "So, how can we stop that bastard?"


	25. PORTENTS AND PREMONITIONS PT. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussion continues. Some bad things come to light.

"We will make plans for fighting him," Malina answered Waverly. Then she spoke again, "As I have told you, there are many of us that will help. We will be in this with you, every step of the way." "Why are you helping us?" Wynonna asked Malina, then added, "What you did for Waverly last week was wonderful, but I have to wonder why." The Oracle was silent for a moment. "We talked of Destiny earlier. You are not the Heir by chance. You were meant to be able to wield Peacemaker.  
And I was meant to be an Oracle, to help you and serve you." "Serve?" Waverly asked.  
"It is my Destiny, my Clan's, and all the creatures of the forest to serve you." The other women were stunned to hear that. "I don't understand," Waverly said. She looked at Nicole and Wynonna, then said, "We don't understand." Malina spoke again, "Officer Haught was born a Twinner Radolf, Miss Earp, you were born a Beta and your sister is an Alpha who is also the Heir. Do you see why the three of you are so special?" "Because we are rare?" Waverly asked of her. "Yes," Malina answered.

"Many generations ago, your births were foretold, as were the paths that have brought you through all of the hardships that you've had to endure." The Oracle said.   
She continued on, "You have grown into fine young women with hearts so brave and true.  
Your wolves are strong and proud and they seek to preserve life as you do also."   
Malina paused to take a drink of water, feeling their gazes upon her. She began to speak again, "The Prophecies were passed down in my Clan. They were guarded closely so that the demons wouldn't know of them. They are still protected. Those of the darkness still do not know. But, they will soon." "How soon?" Nicole asked. Malina looked at the Deputy and answered her, "Before the Wolf Moon." "The first moon in January," Waverly said. Then added, "That will be here before we know it." The Oracle nodded at her. 

Waverly asked, "You have more to tell us, don't you? And it is really bad, isn't it?" Malina answered the Beta, "Yes, it is." Then she continued, "Officer Haught, I knew Dennis and Marie. They were good friends with all of us and we mourned their passing deeply."   
Nicole was surprised at that, "Do you know what happened to them?" "Yes, I do," Malina answered and then went on to say, "It was the Dark Man. There was a trap set for them, for all of them. 28 wolves were there and only one got out alive." Nicole paled upon hearing that and asked quietly, "Who was it? Who got out?" Malina searched the Alpha's face before she answered the question, "It was you, Deputy. You are the lone survivor of the Cult of Bulshar massacre." Nicole was speechless, her face white and pinched. Waverly was staring at her and what ran through her mind was a long-ago memory from the playground at school. A kid had slipped off the monkey bars and broken an arm. Nicole's face looked like his had, white and pained. And Waverly wondered, not for the first time, why crazy shit like that would run through her mind in a crisis. She reached out and placed her hand on her Alpha's forearm and she could feel the tension there.

Nicole was still looking at Malina. "How?" She managed to say. "How did I get out of there alive?" The Oracle responded with, "Marie. Your parents sent you with your Aunt and Uncle under the guise of a Music Festival." "What do you mean guise?" Nicole asked her. Malina answered with, "There was no Festival. Marie knew that. They took you with them so that Marie could try and save you. Dennis bought her a couple of moments by using misdirection so that she could get you to the edge of the treeline. She did just that. If they had not gone with you, someone else would have taken you with no intention of saving your life. You were never supposed to leave that forest alive." Nicole could feel Waverly's concern for her as she released some pheromones to help her Alpha calm down. The Beta could feel her mate's anger and she felt anger as well. Wynonna's face was grim and she felt their anger toward Nicole's parents.

"My parents did that?" The Alpha asked Malina. Then added, "My God, did they have everyone killed? And they wanted me killed?" The Oracle nodded and said, "Here, join hands and I will show you why." The images came quickly of Nicole's parents as they talked with a dark figure about taking her life to get the power inside of her. The realization hit her so hard that she was bred just for Bulshar. Images came of her Aunt and Uncle that she had loved so dearly. The last words her Aunt said to her came through so clear. "Run! Remember how much I love you." Nicole understood the Nightmares now. Malina broke the contact. There were tears on everyone's face. Nicole said, " I remember it all now." The Oracle spoke again, "There was a Super Blood Wolf Moon that night. There are rituals for sacrifices under that moon, where power could increase tenfold. Since you escaped it was pointless to kill you. The moon had passed. So they set their sights on something else."

"What do they want?" Waverly asked. Malina looked at her and said, "They know that you two have mated." "How could they know that?" Nicole asked the Oracle. Malina looked to the Alpha and told her, "They use very dark magic. The kind that can take your soul and strip your humanity away. Listen, your parents are coming to Purgatory." "What?" Nicole asked and quickly added, "Why?" "They have two plans," Malina began to explain, "The first one is that they plan to kidnap your mate and if that fails, they will try to tear your babies from your arms."   
The three wolves were getting angrier. "That is never going to happen," Nicole said through gritted teeth. "Make no mistake!" Malina said emphatically, then went on, "You cannot trust them for one second. Do not turn your back on them. They will try to approach you and make it seem like they want to reconcile. It is all lies. They want the power of your children. They have no idea that we know what they are up to. They have perverted their Wolves. The Wolf King is very angry. He will find them here no matter how clever they think they are." Malina said, "There is one more thing," The Oracle told them. "Now what?" Wynonna asked wearily.  
Malina answered her with, "We have time to prepare for the Super Blood Wolf Moon that will be here in 16 months."


	26. PORTENTS AND PREMONITIONS PT. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find out more. They get an invitation.

"There will be many demons that come out for that Blood Wolf moon." Waverly said, Then asked the Oracle, "Many will come out, won't they?" Malina looked at her and said, "Your children will have many protectors and many that will love them. Our home is hidden from the darkness and evil cannot find it and we will keep them safe anytime we need to."  
Waverly asked Malina, "Did I really conceive?" "Yes," The Oracle told her and went on to say that her pregnancy was foretold. "Where do Oracles get their information?" Nicole asked Malina. "From the opponent of the Dark Man and from the light," Malina told her. Then she said, "I would like to strengthen the perimeter around the Homestead, with your permission, of course." "Yes," Waverly said and Wynonna nodded her assent. Nicole asked them, "Can we take a break?" They all answered yes. The Alpha stood and took Waverly's hand then said, "Come on, let's get some air." "Okay," the Beta said as she stood up to go with her.

When they went outside and down the porch steps, Nicole kept going, guiding them around the left side of the house. They walked another fifty yards or so and stopped.   
The Alpha removed her hand from Waverly's and slipped the arm around her shoulders, pulling her in tightly to her side. The Beta put her arm around Nicole's waist and they stood in silence for a couple of minutes. The Alpha spoke first, "We made a baby!" "We did," Waverly said, then went on to say, "That was some horrible stuff she told us, it scares me, Nicole." Her Alpha turned toward her and wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist as her Beta embraced her neck, leaning into her arms. "I will never let anyone hurt you," Nicole told her, then said, "or our child."  
"Your parents sound awful," Waverly said. "They are," her Alpha told her then added, "I will not let them near you." "I don't want them near you either," her Beta said, then went on to say, "They may hurt you."

"Well, they can try." Nicole said, then added, "Let's go back into the house and talk to Malina about maybe hiring some of her Clan as bodyguards." "Alright, we can do that, " Waverly said and gave Nicole a kiss before they turned toward the house. They walked hand in hand until they were on the front porch, letting their hands separate so they could go through the door. Once back in the kitchen, they sat down in the same places.  
"What can we do to stay safe?" Wynonna asked Malina. The Oracle said, "My Clan is charged with protecting you and your children," she continued with, "As is every creature in the forest." Malina added more, "We will stand beside you in battles, your enemies are ours as well." Nicole asked, "We will all work together?" "Yes," Malina answered. "While you are in town or away from the Homestead, some of us will be there with you, but unseen." The Oracle said.  
"Can we pay them for their help?" Nicole asked Malina. She shook her head and answered the Alpha, "If you would offer any of them money, they would feel that their fealty was in question. It would offend them deeply. Anything you ask of them will be done."

"What creatures are you talking about?" Waverly asked Malina. The Oracle smiled at the Beta and said, "We would like it if you three would come and meet everyone on Sunday. They are all looking forward to that."  
"We can do that, right?" Waverly asked the two Alphas. They both agreed with her.  
"Wonderful," Malina said, then added, "I will send someone to pick you up around noon."  
"You talk like we are royalty or something," Wynonna said. The Oracle looked at the Heir and said, "You are the Lupa Triada. Of course, you are royalty." "The Wolf Triad," Waverly said. "Yes." Malina said, then went on and told them, "There will be a celebration in your honor." The other three looked so surprised at her words.


	27. PORTENTS AND PREMONITIONS PT. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls talk some about the things that Malina told them.

"Why would they celebrate us?" Waverly asked Malina. "Because you are the Wolf Triad," the Oracle answered, then added, "Many years have passed waiting for the three of you." "Do we get to meet the Wolf King?" Nicole asked Malina. "Yes," she told the Alpha. "Do we bow to him or what?" Wynonna asked the Oracle. Malina shook her head and answered, "You bow to no one." "We don't?" Waverly asked. "No," Malina answered. Then she began to speak again, "We will patrol the perimeter day and night if that is alright with you. And we will be close by if you need assistance. Do not hesitate to call on us.  
We have many hands to help build your house and to renovate this one." Waverly asked Nicole, "We're building a house?"  
Her Alpha answered with, "I hope we can. Like the one we saw that night." The sun was setting when Malina said, "I must go now. Any more questions before I do?" No one spoke. The Oracle asked, "Officer Haught, will you walk with me?" 

"Sure," Nicole said. They both stood up to go as everyone made their goodbyes. The duo went out the door and off of the porch. About halfway to the car, they stopped. Malina pointed to the slight hill about 100 yards behind the house. "There is the spot to build your home." She said. "That would be nice," Nicole told her, then added, "We will have to find the money first." Malina smiled and said, "You will." The Oracle said, " You need to help her heal, she needs you." "Waverly?" Nicole asked. "No, Wynonna." Malina said, and continued with, "You will know when the time is right." "Good-night, Officer Haught." "Good-night," she answered. Malina walked away and got into the green sedan with her son. Nicole watched as the car pulled away from the Homestead before she turned to go back into the house. It would be fully dark soon. The day had flown by. The sisters were in the living room when Nicole stepped inside the house. Wynonna was sitting in the chair flipping through the channels on the TV.  
Waverly was on the couch. The Beta asked what Malina had wanted. Nicole said, "She pointed out a good spot to build our house. When I said we needed to get the money first, she told me that we will." She walked over and bent to give Waverly a kiss, then said, "I'm going to take a quick shower. Then I can make us something to eat." 

After Nicole went upstairs to shower, Waverly went into the kitchen to find something that would be fast and easy to make for dinner. She found four frozen pizzas and decided that would do. After preheating the oven she popped them into it and set the timer for 25 minutes. Waverly could hear Nicole get out of the shower, so she headed on upstairs to take hers. They met in the hallway and stopped for a kiss. "You smell good," Waverly said and then added as she went into the bathroom, "There are pizzas in the oven."  
"Okay," Nicole said. Waverly came back downstairs as her Alpha was pulling the pizzas out. Wynonna followed her nose as usual and came into the kitchen looking for food. Nicole sliced them quickly with the pizza cutter. After they had their plates loaded and something to drink, they headed back into the living room. 

Once their bellies were full, it was time to talk about the awful things that Malina had told them. "Haught?" Wynonna said. "Yeah, Earp?" Nicole answered. "I don't think that I could have been as calm as you were today.  
That was really brave," the Heir told her. "Thanks, it was hard to hear that my parents wanted me dead and they have nefarious plans concerning Waves and our baby," Nicole said. Waverly spoke up and said, "From the way Malina was talking, it sounds like we have a lot of allies. And I am wondering about the creatures of the forest.   
Your baby will be a target too, Wynonna."   
"Malina said that they will protect our kids," Wynonna said. "I trust her," Waverly said.  
"Me too," Nicole said. "Yep," the Heir said.  
"So, Haught, you knocked up my baby sister," Wynonna said. "I did," Nicole said with a smirk. "I'm right here," Waverly said.  
"Will I have to get the shotgun out, Haught?" The Heir asked. "Nope," Nicole answered as   
She put her arm around Waverly. "This is right where I belong."


	28. ENLIGHTENMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly fills in some blanks for the Alpha's.

"Okay Waves," Wynonna said, then added, "Tell us about the Wonder Cat." Just then Calamity strolled into the room and jumped up on Waverly's lap. She was staring intently into the Beta's eyes. "When I do research, I read about many things," Waverly began, then went on to say, "Protectors date clear back to Biblical times. The belief is that guardian angels or watchers, if you will, use animals and humans as vessels. They are sent to guard/guide certain people who are deemed worthy. Some are sent to guard a special child or multiple children." Waverly looked at Calamity and asked, "Are you here for the babies?" The ginger cat made a trilling sound and gave her a head bonk to her midsection. Then she got down and went to Wynonna and jumped up in her lap and gave her a head bonk to her abdomen.  
"There's our answer," Nicole said.

Calamity got down and strolled into the kitchen and they could all hear her pushing her crunchy bowl around as she was eating some. "What about the Wolfy Blood Moon?" Wynonna asked Waverly. The other two women had to smile at that. The Beta said, "Super Blood Wolf Moon. Malina said 16 months, which will be January of 2019. That sounds like a lot of time, but, we know how quickly it can slip away from us." She paused to take a drink of water, then continued, "There will be a Lunar Eclipse. The moon passes into earth's shadow and it passes so deeply into it that any light reaching its surface only comes from the edge of the earth, where sunrises and sunsets are taking place. The light falls on the moon and turns it red. Or sometimes it appears as a ruddy brown. It depends on how dusty the local atmosphere is. So, this will happen on the first moon of the year. The Wolf Moon. Hence, Super Blood Wolf Moon."

"Wow, Waves," Nicole said, then added, "Impressive." "Thank you," Waverly said.  
"Baby Girl, you are the best," Wynonna told her. "Thanks, Sis," She continued, "I try."  
"When we go back to work I can pin a date down," Waverly told the Alphas. Nicole asked, "What creatures do you think Malina was talking about?" "I wish we knew," Waverly answered. "She said we are royalty," Wynonna added. "She did say that and I guess we will know more on Sunday." The Beta said, then went on, "Some of the things Malina said are scary." "It makes me sick to think that my parents would try to take you or our baby, Waves," Nicole told her. "It makes me mad," Wynonna said. The Deputy said, "I am not mad, I am pissed off." "It sickens me too, Nicole," Waverly said, and added, "It pisses me off too." "You know what I've been thinking about also?" The Beta asked. "What?" Wynonna asked.

"Malina said everything was foretold," Waverly began, "The three of us bonding together, even my pregnancy was prophesied. She said it was generations ago. And many times she talked about multiple children. How many will we have, I wonder? You coming back to the Triangle was no accident, Nicole. I would like to see the Prophecies, because they knew before we did that we are soulmates." Nicole smiled and said, "I agree." Wynonna started making her fake gagging noises while Waverly gave her Alpha a big kiss. "Come on you guys," the Heir said, then went on, " You're killing me."  
Waverly said, "I think it is bedtime." Nicole nodded at that. They got up and started for the stairs. "Better put your headphones on, Earp." Nicole said over her shoulder as they climbed the stairs, heading for their bedroom.


	29. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EARPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party goes well

When Nicole woke in the morning, Waverly was still asleep facing her. She thought about how beautiful her Beta was and how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. Nicole could see that the sun was pretty high, so it had to be 11:00 or later. Then she remembered that Waverly and Wynonna needed to be out of the house for a while. The Alpha kissed her Beta's forehead and started rubbing her back gently. Waverly grinned and opened her eyes then said, "Keep that up and we won't leave this room." "Happy Birthday, Baby." Nicole told her, then added, "We'll have all night." Waverly kissed her and said, "Thank you"  
"Come on," Nicole said, "Let's go to town to eat, your choice." "Sounds good," the Beta said. Suddenly, the bedroom door crashed open to reveal Wynonna standing there.  
"What the fuck, Earp," Nicole said. "I'm starving," the Heir said. "Let us get up and get ready to go eat then," Waverly said.  
Wynonna said, "Happy Birthday, Baby Girl."  
"Thanks, now get out of here," Waverly said.

"Fine, hurry up," the Heir said as she pulled the door closed behind her. Within about thirty minutes, they were in the Jeep heading toward town. Nicole was able to check her messages while Waverly was in the shower.  
Jeremy had blown her phone up. She sent a quick text and   
She told him that they were leaving, then deleted the ones he had sent. Nicole thought about the presents she had for Waverly and Wynonna.  
They were wrapped and she had given them to Chrissy so she could hide them. They had no idea about the party either. It would be so nice to have something good today.  
Waverly picked the Rainbow, of course.  
Doc came out of Shorty's and when he spotted Nicole's Jeep at the restaurant, he sent a text to Jeremy. It wasn't long before he saw Dolls SVU with the Sheriff's cruiser right behind it. The SVU swung over by the curb where Doc was and stopped so he could get in it. He got in the back seat with Jeremy and Robin. Gus was riding in front with Dolls. Everyone exchanged greetings. Doc turned his head to look in the back of the vehicle. It was crammed full of stuff. He hoped Wynonna would be in a good mood today. Lately, she was as scratchy as an old grizzly bear.

When they reached the Homestead, both vehicles pulled up close to the house to unload everything. When that was done, Dolls and the Sheriff moved the vehicles, putting the SUV on the far side of the barn and the cruiser behind it. Now it was time to prepare and decorate. Doc said, "I'll lay the wood out for the fire this evening." "Okay," Dolls said, then added, "We'll start decorating inside." When Dolls went into the house, Robin was blowing up balloons with the helium and Jeremy was opening boxes of the lights they would string up in the living room.   
Dolls told them that he would go get the ladder from the barn. Once back In the house, he set it up and placed it to the side of the kitchen doorway. He could see that Gus was unpacking the ice cream from the dry ice to put it into the freezer. The cake was in a box on the table. Dolls smiled when he spotted the cake sitting on the table. Nicole had designed it and it was pretty neat. He was sure the Earps would like it. "Where do you want me to hang the banner, Jeremy?" Dolls asked. "On the back wall so they will see it right away," He answered. The Sheriff and Chrissy were stacking presents over by the fireplace. There were several and they got them arranged neatly. Jeremy glanced over at them as he was holding up the end of the banner for Dolls. "That looks good," He said. "Thank you, " Chrissy answered. Then she took the small birthday decorations and started taping them on the front of the mantle. She thought the tiny cakes and candles were really cute. The guys were nearly finished hanging the lights and it was looking pretty festive.

When the lights were all hung up, Dolls went outside to make sure the grill was ready to go. Doc had the fire pit ready and was working on the grill. "Everything is just about ready," Dolls said as he opened one of the coolers and snagged a Pepsi. Jeremy came around the corner and asked, "Are you guys ready out here?" "We are," Doc answered.  
"Okay, then I'll text Nicole and let her know," Jeremy said and sent the text he and Nicole set up.   
The three women were just finishing up their meals when the Deputy's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the message. "Who is it?" Waverly asked. "It's Jeremy, he wants to know what we're doing," Nicole tapped out an answer, then said, "I told him we're eating." "I need to go over to the bank and take care of something," the Alpha told the sisters and added, "It won't take long." She stood up and dropped money on the table for the bill. She went out of the door and crossed the street to the bank. "Did you get enough to eat?" Waverly asked. "Oh, yeah," Wynonna told her. "So, when are you going to announce that you're pregnant?" The Beta asked her sister. "I don't know, when are you going to?" The Alpha asked. "Seriously? I am like a week along. You will start showing soon," Waverly said, then asked, "Do you think our scents are different?"

"I don't know," Wynonna said, then went on, "No one has said anything about it." The Beta touched her sister's arm and said, "Hey, we're in this together, right?" She could see her Alpha coming back from the bank. "Come on, it's time to go," Waverly said, then added, "There's Nicole." They both got up and went outside to meet her.   
When they arrived back at the Homestead, everything looked normal. They got out of the car and Nicole led the way into the house and stepped aside quickly. The sisters had barely gotten through the door when everyone jumped up from behind the furniture and yelled, "Surprise!" They stood there for a moment taking it all in. "This is awesome," Waverly said, then went on. "Thank you."   
Wynonna hooked a thumb in her sister's direction and said, "What she just told you."  
Everyone was talking at all once and exchanging hugs. Nicole stood back and watched, thrilled that the Birthday girls looked happy. Waverly came over to her and put her arms around her neck as Nicole slipped her arms around her waist.  
"We got you guys, huh?" Her Alpha asked with a big grin. "You sure did," her Beta answered. "Come on," Nicole said as she moved them apart and took her hand. She added, "Come and see your cake." They went into the kitchen and Wynonna walked in behind them. 

Waverly flipped the top of the cake box off, clapped her hands together, and said, "I love it!" Wynonna said, "Pretty cool." They looked at the cake a few more minutes. Nicole had taken a picture of the sisters to the bakery and told them what she wanted.   
It turned out great. It was a good likeness of them both, they were standing side by side and Wynonna was holding Peacemaker and Waverly was holding her shotgun. The sun was setting on the left side of the cake and the house was on the right. It had "Happy Birthday, Earps" across the top.  
Waverly turned to Nicole and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "Thank you." "Yeah Haught, Thanks," Wynonna kicked in. "You're so welcome," she said, then went on to say, " Everyone is outside, we should join them." The Heir said, "I gotta pee first." Then she left the room. Nicole pulled Waverly close, and whispered to her, "I love you." Her Beta said, "I love you too." They shared a passionate kiss and then headed outside. The Sheriff had brought extra lawn chairs so everyone could sit around the fire pit. Nicole grabbed a beer and a bottle of water from an open cooler and the couple sat down in lawn chairs next to each other. Wynonna came around the corner and took an empty chair. 

Nicole raised her bottle and said loudly, "A toast!" They all fell silent and she went on to say, "First of all, thank you all so much for everything that you have done to make their party so nice. I appreciate your help. And Happy Birthday, Earps!" They cheered at that and they all started talking again.  
Nicole turned to look at Waverly and they smiled at each other. After everyone visited for a couple of hours, Nicole said, “Come on, everybody, let’s go inside so they can open their presents.” In a few minutes, everyone was inside and they told Waverly and Wynonna to sit on the couch. The others sat where they could find a place. Jeremy said, "I'll hand them out. I like doing that." Nicole was sitting on the floor facing Waverly. Jeremy picked up a shirt sized box wrapped in bright red paper with a pink bow."Okay, here is the first one. This is yours, Wynonna, from Robin and I," He said as he handed it to her. "Thanks," she said and tore the paper away. When Wynonna opened the box, she said, "Oh, wow! This is awesome." She lifted it up so everyone could see what it was. It was a dark brown, double holster with W E stamped on both sides. Wynonna handed it to Waverly so she could start passing it around.  
"Thanks, guys," the Heir said. "Your welcome," Jeremy said as he handed Waverly a bright purple box. "This is from Chrissy," he told her. She opened it and found a Kindle Fire 10 inside. "Thank you so much!" Waverly said. It wasn’t too much longer and there were only two gifts left.

There was a good-sized box wrapped in blue paper and Jeremy picked it up and said, “Wynonna, this is from Nicole,” as he handed it to her. She said, "Haught, you do love me."  
When she opened her present, the Heir lost her words for a moment. It was a black, Italian leather jacket. It had notched lapels and epaulets, zipper cuffs and four pockets in the front that zipped. It was as soft as butter at room temperature. "Haught, this awesome, thank you so much," Wynonna said. Nicole nodded and smiled at her. The last present left was Waverly's. It was a flat grey box about a foot long and about three inches across. Jeremy handed it to Waverly and told her it was from Nicole. The Beta smiled at her Alpha, then lifted the lid of the box off to see what was inside. She gasped when she saw what was laying there on a bed of red velvet. It was a gold infinity symbol with a fine gold chain and inside the symbol was a deep red Garnet on the right and a dark blue Sapphire on the left. Their birthstones. There were small diamonds embedded all the way around the symbol. Waverly turned it over and the back was solid to hold the stones in place. There was an inscription. "I am forever yours, Nicole." Her eyes teared up when she read it and then stood up and took her Alpha's hand and helped her to her feet. Waverly hugged her tight around her middle and Nicole returned the embrace. "It's beautiful, Thank you," Waverly said. "You're welcome," Nicole told her. Her Beta stepped back and handed the necklace to her Alpha. "Will you put it on me?" she asked. "Sure," she answered as Waverly turned around and moved her hair out of the way. Nicole fastened the clasp on the necklace and the Beta went around to everyone and let them see it. 

After eating grilled hamburgers and the potato salad that Gus had brought, they were all gathered around the fire that Dolls had started at dusk. It was now full dark. Nicole saw Wynonna heading toward the front of the house. She followed her inside and stopped her in the living room. "Hey, Earp," she said, then asked, "Will you do me a favor?" "Sure, Haught, what is it," she asked. "Will you stay in town with Doc tonight?" Nicole asked. "I can do that for you," she answered. "Thanks, Earp," the other Alpha said. Wynonna waved at her as she turned away to go to the bathroom. Nicole went back outside and went around the corner, heading toward the fire pit. She took the empty chair beside Waverly. The party was winding down and soon everyone was packing stuff back into the vehicles that had been pulled up by the house again. It didn't take long to clean up the mess. Pretty soon everyone was in the cars and pulling away from the Homestead.  
Nicole and Waverly went inside and locked the door behind them. They were facing each other and Nicole put her arms around her Beta and started walking her backward toward the stairs. "This was the best Birthday I've ever had," she told her Alpha. "I'm so glad." Nicole said. "Wait a minute, let's take this necklace off," Waverly said as she turned around so her Alpha could undo the clasp. Once it was safely back in its box, Nicole started walking her backward to the stairs. She had her arms around Waverly's waist and hers were around Nicole's neck.

The way her Alpha was looking at her caused butterflies in her belly. They were at the bottom of the stairs and they stopped. "One step up," Nicole said. She stepped up one and they were nearly eye to eye. Her Alpha was bringing her mouth so close to her own. Then she said quietly, "Waves, I never knew there could be so much love inside of me." Her mouth met her own and all the way up the stairs Nicole was doing things to her, making her naked, making her so hot, making her heart swell with so much love for her Alpha.

.


	30. UNITED WE'LL STAND PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to meet Malina's Clan. They find incredible beauty and unbelievable creatures.

The smell of fresh coffee and the maddening scent of bacon frying woke Waverly and her appetite. The radio in the kitchen was on, tuned to the oldies station that Nicole liked and she could hear her Alpha softly singing along with it. When Waverly sat up, she noticed their clothes from yesterday were draped over a chair. They had been left where they fell on the stairway last night. There was a tank top and a pair of shorts on the end of the bed. Nicole was always so thoughtful. She slipped into her clothes and headed for the bathroom. When Waverly walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, Nicole was just setting their plates on the table. She smiled and said, "Good morning," as she walked towards Waverly and pulled her into a hug. "Good morning to you," her Beta said. Nicole gave her a kiss and told her, "Let's eat." "Pancakes and bacon, yummy," Waverly said as they sat down and  
began eating. "You two really got some nice gifts," Nicole said. "We sure did," her Beta said, then went on to say, "That necklace is so beautiful. And Wynonna really likes her jacket. "That makes me happy," Nicole said and then added, "We haven't had a chance to talk about the baby yet. Are you sure that you want to do this?" Waverly smiled and replied, "I really want to," then asked, "Do you?" Nicole was quiet for a moment and then said, "Absolutely. This baby was conceived with love." 

"What Malina said about your parents really scares me, Nicole, they're coming after me to get to our baby," Waverly told her. The Alpha pushed her chair back from the table and said, "Come here." Waverly got up and walked over and sat sideways on her lap with an arm around Nicole's neck. Her Alpha put her arms around her and she felt safe, as always, in Nicole's arms. "They are going to try and hurt us." Waverly said. The Alpha felt a rush of anger at her parents. "I am so sorry," she said. "It's not your fault. You have so much kindness and love inside of you and you are nothing like them," her Beta said.  
"We'll talk to Malina about it today, alright?" Nicole asked her. She nodded at that. They were silent for a few minutes while just holding each other. The Alpha said, "There is something else Malina said to me when I walked her out." Waverly tensed up, expecting more bad news. "She told me that I have to help Wynonna heal and that she needs me. And I would know when the time was right." "If anyone needs to find peace, it's her," Waverly said. Just then, they heard the Heir's truck pull up by the house. Nicole glanced at the clock. 11:00 already. "You want to take your shower first?" She asked Waverly. "Yes," she answered and got up from her Alpha's lap. She bent over and gave Nicole a kiss. The front door flew open as Waverly was heading upstairs. "Hi Wynonna," the Beta said as she continued on up to the bathroom. "Hey Waves," the Heir said. "Hey Haught," Wynonna greeted her when she walked into the kitchen. "Hey Earp," Nicole said, then pointed to the counter and added, "I made you a plate."

"Thanks," Wynonna told her as she snagged her breakfast plate and tore the foil off of it.  
"You're welcome," Nicole said, then went on to say, " I'm kind of nervous about going with them when we don't even know where they live." Wynonna sat down at the table and began to eat. She didn't care if her food was hot or cold.  
She thought about what Nicole had said while she inhaled a pancake. Then Wynonna told the other Alpha that she was antsy too.  
"My Wolf has been restless since last night," Nicole said. "Yeah, mine has been twitchy since yesterday," the Heir responded. They sat in companionable silence for several minutes, while Wynonna was eating and the other Alpha finished her coffee. "Maybe it is just that we are jittery about the unknown," Nicole said, then added, "Well, I'm going upstairs and get ready to take a shower." She stood up and headed toward the stairs. Wynonna just nodded as her mouth was full. Waverly was in the bedroom getting dressed when the Alpha walked through the door. "Hi, Baby," the Beta said. Nicole went to her and hugged her as she said, "Hi." After a quick kiss, the Alpha said, "Okay, now It's my turn." She grabbed the clothes that she had laid out, then headed for the bathroom. After about twenty minutes, Nicole was finished and headed downstairs to the kitchen where the sisters were. Waverly had the dishes done and everything was cleaned up. Nicole's phone beeped from the counter by the fridge where she had left it. She walked over and checked the message. "It's from Malina. She said Calamity can come with us if she wants to," the Alpha said with a smile.  
"I'll bet she will," Waverly told her, then added, "Let's find out." "Hey, Calamity," Nicole yelled out to her. The ginger cat responded quickly by coming into the kitchen. 

She sat down on her haunches and looked up at Nicole as she was leaning against the counter. "Do you want to go see Malina with us?" The Alpha asked. Calamity started to meow and got up to rub against Nicole's legs. "I guess that is a yes," Wynonna said, then stood up and announced, "I gotta pee again," as she was walking out of the room. Waverly pushed her chair back then got up and went to Nicole. The Alpha pulled her Beta into an embrace. "I'm kind of nervous and I don't know why. Malina is very nice," Waverly said, then added, "I shouldn't be anxious."  
"I think it's because we don't know where we are going and who we will meet," Nicole told her. Wynonna came back into the kitchen and said, "You guys can't go five minutes without getting all touchy, feely huh?" Nicole smirked at the other Alpha and bent to give Waverly a long, slow kiss. Wynonna started with the fake gagging sounds and they pulled apart to turn and give her big, toothy grins. 

"It's almost noon," Nicole said, then continued, "We better get our shoes on." Once the couple did that the three women headed outside to wait for their ride. Calamity ran out with them. Wynonna was the last one through the door and pulled it closed behind her. "I'm going to get new doors. Ones that are much stronger," Nicole told the sisters. "We will pay for them," Waverly said. The Heir nodded her assent.  
Nicole held her hand up and said, "No, I'll get them. We need more security for the house."  
The Beta started to protest just as a green sedan turned into the drive. After the car had pulled up and stopped, the driver's door opened and Malina's son, Josif, got out. He came around to the passenger side and opened the back door. Calamity jumped in the car and up into the back window.The three women were coming down the stairs and Josif stood by the door with his head bowed until all three were in the car.  
Nicole got in first, then Waverly and Wynonna. He shut it and got back into the driver's seat. "Josif, this is my sister, Wynonna," Waverly said. "Hello," the Heir said. He nodded twice to let them know that he had heard.

When they reached the end of the driveway, Josif turned toward the edge of town. After about a mile and a half, he slowed the car enough to make a right turn onto the grassy shoulder. They were moving slowly to the treeline that was fifty yards away. "We're going Into the forest?" Wynonna asked. Their escort simply nodded at that. There were no tracks or a worn path. When they were only five yards away from the trees, Josif raised his right hand up by his left shoulder and moved it in an arc from left to right. The three women were astounded as a wide swath of the trees seemed to become transparent and they passed right through them. They all turned quickly and looked back and saw only trees. They were as solid as could be. Facing forward again, the three wolves could see that they were coming out of the wooded area and onto a smooth, slate gray road.  
There was an area coming up on the left side where other vehicles were parked. 

It was near the bottom of the hill in the road that they couldn't see over. Josif pulled into the parking area and took the space between a Jeep and an SUV. He shut the car off, leaving the keys in the ignition. They all got out and shut the doors. Calamity had gotten out so quickly and bounded up the slope, disappearing over the top. Josif gestured for them to follow him and they walked to the bottom of the incline and started up toward the top.  
They could hear beautiful music, unlike any they had ever heard. There were delicious smells that they could not identify. As they drew closer to the top, they heard many different voices, lovely singing and much laughter.  
When the three wolves reached the top of the hill together, they all stopped suddenly, unable to immediately process everything they were seeing. They were completely speechless. All of the sounds had ceased and there was no movement from anyone or anything. The many flying figures had landed quickly and together all of the people and creatures bowed as one. Josif bowed to them also. The three women were stunned and unsure about what they were supposed to do. The beauty of everything that they could see took their breath away. 

Suddenly, the three wolves heard Malina's voice in their heads and she told them to just say, "Rise." They managed to get the word out at the same time and then everyone was moving again, talking and chattering while staring at the trio. Josif stood up and went on down the hill. The three women were still standing at the top. They were trying to take it all in. Their faces were full of wonder and awe. To the left side of the road there were big, beautiful trees everywhere. They were all different colors, lavender, peach, yellow, green and blue. Some had long strands of leaves that hung down and some had small ones that filled the tops of the trees, making them look so full and strong. There were some paths that must lead to the small houses they could see. They were all brightly colored as were the bigger ones they could see about 100 yards beyond the smaller ones. There were many types of flowers growing everywhere. The right side of the road was much the same. Any color they could think of was there on the houses and the leaves of the trees. There were a lot of gypsies gathered and the three women were trying to identify some of the creatures that they could see. Suddenly, Waverly pointed up to the sky and cried out in a voice filled with joy, "There is Pegasus!" The two Alphas looked up as the winged horse was coming in for a landing. "Wow," was all they could manage to get out. He was heading right for them and quickly came down gently in front of Waverly and bowed his head. She reached a hand out and asked softly, "May I?" Pegasus nodded.  
Waverly touched his head and his coat was velvety soft. She said, "You are so handsome." He nickered softly at her, then whinnied with a voice so strong and proud. Then Nicole happened to look up and realized that Pegasus was calling his family.  
There were several Unicorns heading right to them. "Unicorns, Waverly!" Nicole exclaimed, then pointed up and added, "Lots of Unicorns, Waves!" The Beta glanced up as the group of Unicorns landed gently in front of them. 

There were several adults and there were some babies with them. "You are all so beautiful and we are honored to meet you," Waverly told them. They whinnied softly in reply and nodded at her words. Unicorns are pure of heart and they recognize that in others, human or not. They could see into the hearts of the three wolves standing before them and there was purity and selflessness. Their hearts were aglow with strength and bravery and the shine of real love was there and they knew that the trio had come from the light. They had an incredible bond with each other. And they could also see the pain that the Heir carried in her heart. The Unicorns nodded to them and as one they returned to the sky with Pegasus. Wynonna called out with excitement in her voice and asked, "Is that a flying sword?" Nicole and Waverly looked to where the Heir was pointing and could see that yes, it was a flying sword. It landed right in front of Wynonna with a big whomp as it went several inches into the concrete of the road. The three women were stunned at that. Then they could hear Malina's voice again and she asked them to come and meet everyone.  
They started walking down toward the large clearing where many people and creatures were gathered. As the women drew close to the bottom of the incline, they could see the many tables that were heavily laden with food and drink 

. Small winged creatures were flying toward them holding on to three crowns made from beautiful flowers. When they were close enough to them the wolves stopped walking so that they could put them on their heads. They were so little, not much bigger than Hummingbirds. And they were all different colors. Their eyes matched whatever color they were. The ones that were emerald green, had eyes of the same color. Sapphire blue creatures had eyes that were dark blue. "They are absolutely beautiful," Waverly thought as they settled the crowns upon their heads. The scent of the different flowers were all around them. The three wolves thanked them for the crowns and they could see smiles on tiny faces as they flew away. The Alphas and the Beta continued on down to the bottom of the hill and Malina was right there with a warm smile to welcome them. 

"It is so beautiful here," Waverly said. The two Alphas concurred. Malina nodded and told them, "There is one more thing that we need to do and it will strengthen your bond even more,"  
Then she continued with, "It is not anything unpleasant." Nicole asked, "What do we have to do?" "All of the leaders of their Clan will prick their finger with a thorn from the Bush Of Eternity," Malina answered, then went on to say, "Only one drop of blood is all that we have to give. All the drops will go into a small, golden ceremonial bowl. Once they are all collected, we pass it to each leader and then we touch the blood with the same finger that our own drop came from. Essentially, it is a sharing of power. It will make us all stronger and we will need that with everything that is heading toward us.”  
"Well, that doesn't sound too bad," Waverly said. Nicole and Wynonna agreed.with her.  
Malina said, "We are actually one Clan, but they still have their leaders. We joined together after the Dark Man's attack. Your blood will add much strength for us and we will all be Clan."  
"That makes perfect sense," Wynonna said  
Excited murmurs started rippling through the crowd and the four women could hear, "The Wolf King and Queen are here." "What should we do?" Waverly asked Malina. "Just stand here and they will come to you." "Shouldn't we bow to them?" Nicole asked.  
Malina shook her head and said, "You bow to no one. The three of you are the most powerful wolves that have ever been born. By joining together as you have, the strength of the light is within you. A force of incredible goodness."  
The crowd was parting and they could see the Wolf King and Queen coming through, heading right to them. "I feel like we should honor them somehow,” Waverly said.  
Malina said, "You honor us by coming here and joining us."

Then the royal couple was in front of them and they were bowing. "Say rise," Malina spoke to them in their heads again. They all said rise together and the couple straightened up and simply looked at them. The King had shoulder-length dark hair and very dark eyes. There was great strength in them, but kindness too. He had a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. His Queen was blonde with dark blue eyes. She too had great strength and kindness in her gaze. They are a handsome couple.  
Waverly spoke first and said, "I'm Waverly and this is my mate, Nicole. And Wynonna is my sister. It is wonderful to meet you."  
They both smiled and the King said, "It is wonderful to meet you. We are honored by your presence." "We are honored to be here and to join your Clan." The Queen spoke up and said, "We are so blessed to have you join us. The Radolf, The Heir and The Born Beta." "Come with us, please, there are many that want to meet you."


	31. UNITED WE'LL STAND PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio has quite a day.

The three wolves were more than happy to accompany the Wolf King and Queen back through the crowd that was alive with excitement once again. They came to a stop when they were in the center of the circle that had closed around them and now there was complete silence. There was a feeling of anticipation that was nearly palpable. Then, the Wolf King's voice rolled out and away from him, over the crowd, coming through so strong and clear. "This is a day of joyous celebration, for what is written has come to pass. The Wolf Triad is here to join with us.There has been many generations that have come and gone since Queen Malina's people were charged with guarding The Prophecies. As we have merged into one Clan, so shall the Pack of the Radolf, the Heir and the Born Beta come together and merge with us also. We will stand together and face any challenges that may come to us," The King paused and then as he held both of his hands out in front of him, palms up, two small winged creatures flew to him, one landing in each hand. He nodded toward his left hand, then looked at the three wolves and began to speak again, "This is King Tavian, of the Pearlie Clan," the small King's face was glowing as he bowed to the trio. He was Sapphire blue and very handsome. The Wolf King indicated the beautiful Lavender creature in his right hand and said, "And this is Izzabella, Queen of the Pearlies," After a smile and a bow, the tiny Royal couple straightened up and flew away. The Wolf King was still holding his hands out and two more winged creatures appeared, one landing in each hand as the two before them had. They were bigger than the Pearlies as they filled the King's palms.

They had skin the same color as Mundanes. Their wings were so light in color that they were almost transparent. Nodding to his left hand, the Wolf King introduced the male creature, "This is King Basil of the Glider Clan." He continued with, "And this is Queen Chanel of the Gliders." After a quick bow and a smile, they too, flew off. The King put his hands at his sides. "You have met Queen Malina of the Kalderasha Clan." He said to the three women. The King then nodded at the man standing to Malina's left. "And this is King Andrew of the Kalderasha Clan." The Wolves greeted him and he bowed quickly with Malina and they stepped back. "I am Gavril and my Queen is Daria," the Wolf King said and they also bowed quickly. "Come with us and meet more of those that will be your Clan as well," the King added as he and the Queen started to move through the crowd as it parted. The trio began to follow as they led them past the tables with the food and drink. Straight ahead and to the right the women could see a break in the trees which looked like it could be an opening into a clearing. It turned out to be exactly that as they followed behind the King and Queen. As they entered the clearing, they could see it was full of activity. There were Elves, Gnomes, Centuars and Dwarfs. The wolves were nearly overwhelmed with all the beautiful creatures that they had seen in such a short time. The movement all stopped as the realization of who had just walked into the clearing became known. 

They all bowed and Waverly said quickly, "Please rise." Then the activity started up again. There were baby Elves and Gnomes crawling in the grass. "Oh, look," Waverly said, "Look at the babies!" The little ones sat up in the grass and were grinning at the three wolves and then they started crawling toward them. There were half a dozen, four were Elven babies and two were Gnomes. Waverly looked at the King and Queen then asked, "Is it alright if I play with them?" The King answered, "Of course, their parents would consider it a great honor if you did." The Beta sat down cross legged in the grass and the little ones started crawling all over her and babbling happily. "Aren't they precious, Nicole?" Waverly asked. "They sure are," her Alpha said as she bent and picked one of them up. It was an Elf. A beautiful baby girl with blonde hair and Emerald green eyes.  
Wynonna bent over and scooped one of the Gnome babies up and said, "I want in on this," and then asked, "Aren't you a handsome little guy?" With his little blue Gnome hat perched on top of his head of dark curls and his cornflower blue eyes, the Heir thought he was so cute. He smiled at her, showing all four of his teeth. They were certainly sweet little babies. "Are you ready to meet some more of our Clan?" The King asked the three wolves. They put the babies down and Nicole gave Waverly a hand and helped her up. "We are," Wynonna answered. "They are beautiful babies," the Beta said. The next couple they met were Elves. King Gavril introduced the male, "This is King Adamar of the Elves," And then he told them, "This is his Queen, Elena."

They bowed quickly to the three women and Wynonna said "You don't have to do that." The couple stood Up straight and remained silent. "You should probably get used to it. That is one way they show their fealty " the King said to her. "I don't think I ever will," Waverly added. She then asked the Elves if any of the babies were theirs. They smiled and the Queen answered, "The blonde female with green eyes." "She is beautiful," Nicole told the Elves. They were beaming with pride that the Radolf had bestowed such a compliment on their little one.  
The wolves said it was good to meet them as the King moved them on. They met many more couples before they returned to where the food and drink was at. The three women were urged to get their plates and then everyone else did so. They sat with the King and Queen while they ate. The food was delicious and plentiful. There were fruits and meat they didn't recognize and some odd looking vegetables. But, it was all very good and they became quite full. After the meal, the King told them it was time for the ceremony that Malina had told them about.  
The King and Queen led them away from the table and headed for the clearing again. There was no one there anymore. 

When they reached the end of it, the King turned left and there was a large, gold colored house about twenty five yards away. When they reached it the King opened the door and they all followed him inside. They walked through a Foyer and into a large room with a huge table nearly filled with the couples the three wolves had met earlier and many they had not. They all stood up and bowed quickly to the Triad. Nicole said, "Please sit." They all sat down again. There were five empty chairs left so the Royal couple and the three wolves sat down as well. Malina stood and began to speak, "We are here for the Clan Coronation that will bind us together for all time. We are deeply honored to have the Wolf Triad here to merge with us."  
She picked up a slim, ornate object that was laying next to a small gold bowl. She pressed it against her left index finger and there was a clicking sound and when Malina pulled it away there was a drop of blood on the pad of her finger. She held it over the bowl and the drop fell into it. Then she passed it to her right. Once everyone had done the same the bowl was in front of Malina again.

She waved her hand over the bowl as she said, "So it has been written, so it shall be."  
The blood in the bowl started to swirl gently and Malina touched it with the same finger she had drawn blood from. She passed the bowl to the right again. Waverly was seated at the end of the table so when the bowl came to her there was one drop of blood left. She touched her finger to it and watched as it disappeared. There was a quick flash of light and they all felt the incredible power and elation move through them. It was done. Malina spoke first, "Now we are Clan. We are bound together for always and nothing can break our bond." She looked at the Triad and said, "The rest of your Pack will have felt this Ceremony as well. They already know of the bond." That marked the end of their Ritual and they all began to leave the house and go about their business. The three wolves walked out last with Malina and the Wolf King. "This has all been just amazing. Thank you for everything," Waverly said. The King answered her, "No thanks are needed. This was all meant to be." Malina said, "We are so proud and honored that you have joined with us." The three women nodded their thanks at that. Josif was suddenly there and Malina told them that he would take them home. After everyone said their goodbyes, the Triad walked away and fell in line behind Josif. The King and Queen Malina watched them in silence for a few minutes before the King said, "You didn't tell them." Malina answered, "I will tell them soon."


	32. A RECKONING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Nedley deal with the four killers.

Nicole leaned back in her desk chair and glanced up at the clock. She was glad to see that it was 3:45. Her back was to the hallway but she knew who was walking up behind her. Nicole smiled and swiveled in her chair just as Waverly came up next to it. "Hi Baby,"  
She said. "Hi yourself," the Beta told her as she slipped an arm over her Alpha's shoulders. Noticing the stack of files on the desk, Waverly said, "I think the Sheriff has all four of them in a conference room." "Good," Nicole added. Then she snapped her fingers and pulled open a desk drawer, saying, "I keep forgetting to bring this home." She handed Waverly a white envelope. "What is this?" Her Beta asked. "Open it," Nicole told her, "It's for you." Waverly pulled out a bank card with her name on it. "You got me a card?" Her Beta asked. "I did," her Alpha answered.  
"Are you sure about this?" She asked Nicole.  
"Real sure," the Alpha answered and went on to say, "When you need something, get it, or if you want something for yourself, get it."  
"Like maternity clothes, huh?" Waverly asked with a smile as she patted her abdomen. "Oh, yes." Nicole answered. "Thank you," the Beta said. "Welcome," the Alpha told her, then stood up and picked up the top file from the stack on her desk. "Let's do this," she told Waverly. 

While walking toward the conference rooms, Nicole said, "Your card is activated and I set the pin as 0115." "Okay," Waverly said as they reached the first room and the Alpha opened the door to an empty room. There were two more. The second one she opened was the right one. The Sheriff and Wynonna were already in the room, leaning against the opposite wall. Handcuffed to the rings on the table were the York brothers, Champ and Tucker Gardner. Pete had his back to the door and Kyle was on his left. Champ was on his right and Tucker was sitting across from him. 

The Sheriff had called the three women into his office two days before to show them some film from the cells. King Gavril, Queen Daria, and Queen Malina were standing by the two cells where the four guys were being held. The York brothers in the one on the left and Champ was with Tucker in the one on the right. They were all staring at the three strangers standing in front of them. They looked scared. King Gavril raised his hands up with his palms facing toward them and the other two Royals did the same. There was no sound on the film. The three wolves in the cells dropped to their hands and knees and as they did, something grey and smoke like rose up out of them. Halfway to the ceiling, the grey went to white, and then it was gone.  
The Mundane prisoners collapsed to the floor. The three walked away and out of camera range. Once they had all seen the footage, the Sheriff deleted it.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

The four sat silently, just staring at the table. Nicole opened the file in her hand and started taking some papers out of it. There were ten pages stapled together in a bundle and there were four of those. "Here are your DNA results," she said as she tossed the first one to Kyle, the second to Pete, then one to Champ and Tucker. They picked them up and started turning pages. "The sample on the left is the one that was taken here and the one on the right is from the bodies of those girls. Their names are at the top of the page, one for each girl," the Alpha told them.  
The Sheriff spoke up and said, "You boys left so much evidence behind. We found the shack that you built to keep those girls prisoner and we can place all of them in that shack along with the four of you." Wynonna asked Waverly, "What did Malina call the gravesite?" The Beta answered, "She said it was hallowed ground." "That's it," the Heir said.  
Waverly spoke again, "Malina said those girls were blessed by that land and they were all so well preserved that it was like they were embalmed." "We even pulled skin from under the nails of some of them," the Sheriff said, then added, "The first girl was in that grave for about six years. Which means you were all around 16 years old." Although Malina hadn't said anything about it, the four wolves thought that she had helped preserve the girls so there would be enough evidence to put their killers away.

"Not only are you guys pervs, you are pedophiles also," Wynonna stated.  
"No, I'm not!" Tucker exclaimed. "Shut up, Fuckstick," the Heir said as she delivered a Gibbs smack to the back of his head.  
"Ouch, that hurt!" Tucker said, then added, "I'll sue you for abuse." The four wolves started laughing at that. The Mundanes looked confused and when the laughter stopped they were silent.  
"Waves," Wynonna asked, "would you like to tell him?" "Oh, yeah. We have been in touch with Mercedes and she fired the Lawyer you had. You have to use the same Legal Aid lawyer that they are using. There will be no Motion To Sever or A Transfer Of Venue."  
The Sheriff told them, "Judge Cryderman has gone missing. He was so corrupt that he accepted bribes for everything on his docket. The new Judge will be here next week. A good friend of mine. A real stickler for the law."  
Wynonna said, "We forgot to tell them what else was taken when their wolves were. All four of you could take a handful of Viagra and it wouldn't help. They neutered you all, so to speak." "Permanently?" Tucker asked with a trembling voice. "It is permanent," the Sheriff answered. 

"That's not fair," Champ mumbled. "Yeah, it ain't right," Pete added.  
"They won't get away with it," Tucker said. Kyle just sat there silently with a sick look on his face. "What are you going to do about it," Nicole asked Tucker. "I'll tell the Lawyer," he answered, sounding like a petulant child. This made the wolves laugh again. "Stop laughing!" Tucker said. It just made them laugh more. Waverly sidled up next to Nicole and slipped her arm around the Alpha's waist. Nicole put her arm around her Beta's shoulder. They were in Tucker's line of sight. He was really scowling, but he said nothing.  
"I forgot to mention that Mercedes has taken care of her business and she is on her way home. She is also going to pay the funeral bills for those girls and take care of their families," Wynonna told Tucker. 

"Waves, would you like to tell them what they have won?" Wynonna asked with a smirk.  
"I sure would," she answered. She walked over to the map of Northern Canada that the Sheriff had taped to the wall behind where Tucker sat. "They have won an all-expenses-paid, permanent vacation at that grand hotel up north.  
And the name of it is Ellesmere Penitentiary.  
It is worse than Millhaven. People call it the Ninth Circle Of Hell. Of course, we just call it The 9. It is a level 5 facility. It is in the City of Alert on Ellesmere Island." Waverly paused for a moment and then continued to speak, "Alert is the northernmost, permanently Inhabited place in the world. She placed her finger on a spot at the top of the map. It is 508 miles from the North Pole. There is a military radio receiving facility, a weather station, the Alert airport, and a Canadian Forces Station beside the prison. No one is ever released from there. They are all serving multiple life sentences." "Sheriff, would you like to tell them about how cozy the cell blocks get at night?" Waverly asked. 

"The Warden is another good friend of mine and he has a daughter also. There are four cell blocks in the prison, A, B, C, and D is what they call them," the Sheriff said. He went on to say, "C Block is the worst and that is where they have a couple of suites reserved for you. It is a state of the art prison. Built ten years ago and it is updated and kept in good condition. They have 140 guards that live in the housing near the prison. They are armed and wear body armor. It might sound like an awful lot of them but each block has about 400 inmates." The Sheriff was quiet for a few moments before he continued, "There are solid steel doors that keep them all locked in the blocks at night. Once they are locked, no guard goes in until the morning. They keep the cell doors unlocked all night so that they can do whatever they want to. You know, like visiting each other. The Warden says it keeps them from blowing up so much."  
The Mundanes were pale and silent.  
"Everything bad that is going to happen to you guys there is exactly what you deserve. And you really thought that you could take my sister," Wynonna said, then added, "We heard that they like to give the newbies a really warm welcome." "I hope you guys live for 50 or 60 years there and someone comes at you every day," Waverly said. "It's not fair we have to go there. The Judge could show some mercy. You don't know that he will send us there for sure," Tucker said. "It's already done, Dumbass," Wynonna said. 

The Sheriff said, "Judge Winslow has read everything about this case. He is as sickened as we are. Your crimes were heinous and none of you should ever be in society again."  
"You might as well plead guilty because there isn't a chance in hell that you will be acquitted," Nicole told them.  
"In fact, I think it is in your best interest to plead out," the Sheriff said. "I won't do it," Tucker said, then added, "And you can't make me plead guilty." His arrogance was rearing its head again.  
The four wolves simply stared at him. Tucker didn't like the looks they were wearing on their faces, they looked hard and cold with an almost feral gleam in their eyes. He looked down at the table and stayed quiet.  
"What about you three?" Wynonna asked. They shook their heads and the Heir got the feeling that they still thought there was a way out of this. "Do you think you'll beat this? That maybe some miracle will come along and rescue you?" The Sheriff asked, then went on, "There is no way out. You have so many charges against you that there will never be any chance of parole. Again, it will be better for you to plead out." "No," Tucker said. The Sheriff nodded his head and said, "Well, I guess we'll do this the hard way."

"Haught, your turn." He told her. She removed the DNA papers from the table and put them back in the file that she was still holding. Nicole tossed a photo onto the table and said, "This is Bonnie Grey, 16. We put her in a box and shipped her home to Iowa." She slapped a pic on the table and said, "Mary Draper, 17, We put her in a box and shipped her home to Montana. The other eight are from here." Each time Nicole tossed another pic onto the table, she said their name and age. "Elizabeth Cooper, 15, Michelle Doe, 14, Jessica Smith, 13, Lisa Heron, 16, Denise Shaw, 13, Hayden Lee, 12 and Carrie Lovell, 14." After a couple of minutes, Nicole went on, "I hear that families of victims hire some of those convicts to make someone's life a living hell. I will pay them every week to beat you senseless and show you some of what those girls went through."  
"You can't do that!" Tucker spat out. Nicole looked at the other three wolves and smiled as she said, "He says I can't do that." They all chuckled. "Who is going to stop me?" The Radolf asked. 

The Sheriff spoke up and said, "We had one funeral six weeks ago for those girls so that the families wouldn't have to go through eight of them. One way or another, there will be no trial." "We'll make sure of that." Nicole said, then she added, "Those families will never have to sit in court and hear about everything that you did to those girls. They will never have to listen to what four perverts did to them. They never need to know about their last moments, their last screaming moments." "If you plead out, no one will get paid for anything," Waverly said.  
"Well?" Wynonna asked. Champ and the York brothers nodded. They all put their eyes on Tucker. "You may as well go along with it because there is no way we'll let you put them through hell. Not when some of their sorrow is just starting to settle a bit," the Sheriff said to him. He gave a reluctant nod.  
Nicole picked up the pics from the table and tucked them back into the file. "Let's get out of here," Wynonna said as the four of them headed toward the door and not one of them even glanced back.


	33. THE MONSTER MASH AND OTHER THINGS PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costume party at Shorty's. The girls get some news that rocks them.

It was 4:00 on the dot when Nicole and the sisters left the station and headed for home. They were all in good spirits because there was going to be a costume party at Shorty's starting at 7:00. Wynonna was going to be Annie Oakley to compliment Doc's cowboy look since that was the only kind of clothes that he would wear. Waverly was going as Glinda,The Good Witch and Nicole was going as the Wicked Witch of the West. They didn't want to wear costumes that had masks with them so that they could see the whole bar. With leggings that matched the outfit they were wearing under their dresses and flat shoes they would be ready for anything. Nicole had requested the next day off and she was looking forward to her three day weekend. No work until Monday and that was alright with her. Wynonna asked, "Malina really thinks something might happen tonight, huh?" Waverly answered her, "She is worried because All Hallow's Eve is the one night of the year when the veil between worlds is the thinnest. I have never even given this day so much as a thought through the years. Now, we are all targets and our babies are included. It makes me sick to think of it." 

"Malina said that someone would always be around us and we wouldn't be able to see them," Nicole told the sisters. "We will have to be vigilant and stick together," Wynonna said. "You're right, we will have to watch each other's backs," Waverly said and then added, "We can't go anywhere alone." "Especially since an attack can come from anywhere," Nicole said with an edge in her voice. Her Beta placed a hand on her thigh and that always had a calming effect on her. "I will go full-blown Radolf on anyone that tries anything," Nicole added. "I will be right there with you," Wynonna said. "Me too," Waverly said as they turned into the driveway of the Homestead. Malina was standing on the porch watching them as Nicole parked the car. She shut it off and they all got out and walked toward the house. Malina bowed to them and Waverly told her, "You really don't have to do that. You are a Queen." Malina stood up straight and said to Waverly, "Yes, I am Queen to the Gypsies, but you three are the Triad and you don't have to bow or answer to anyone here. You are second to none on this earth. Bowing is how we show our fealty." "Do you have to bow?" Nicole asked. "It is written," Malina answered. "If everyone has to, can't they just do a quick dip?" Waverly asked. Malina asked them, "It makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?" The three women all nodded at her. Malina smiled at them and said, " Alright. I will tell them to do a quick dip." 

Then she went on to say, "There are some that are like the four in the jail and they are planning on coming to the party." Then she added, "They will be persuaded to go back home.You will not have to worry about them. My sons and my nephews will be on the outside to stop those who are looking for trouble. Also, a perimeter around the jail will be set up.There are some wolves that King Gavril is watching closely. Many of our Clan will be there. We cannot afford to let our guard down." "That's for sure," Waverly said. Nicole asked Malina, "Have you seen something bad?" "No," she answered the Alpha. She went on to say, "But, I can feel it. It is a strong sense of dread. There will be some trouble makers of course and they will be handled. However, we must stay alert. Dark Magic can shield some things and I can't always see what's coming." Malina's eyes grew even darker and the three wolves knew that she was thinking of her lost little girl. "Hopefully, there will not be a lot of trouble," Wynonna said. Nicole spoke up and asked Malina, "Will you know when my parents get here?" She nodded and replied, "The Wolf King will find them first and after we remove their wolves, they will be desperate for power. People with nothing to lose are the most dangerous people there are." Malina paused for a moment and then added, "I think we need to be ready for anything and carry your weapons with you just in case." "We don't go anywhere unarmed," Nicole told her. There were guns hidden all over the house and spares in the Jeep and her cruiser and they had bought quite a bit of ammo. Malina said, "I need to get back and get ready also." "Will there be a lot of us there tonight?" Waverly asked her. She nodded and said, "Yes. You will be surrounded by Clan." "Do you need a ride?" Wynonna asked Malina. "No, but I would like it if you will walk with me for a bit." "Ok," the Heir responded. Nicole and Waverly told her bye and went on into the house. As Wynonna and Malina crossed the lawn, the Queen began to speak, "You need to tell your sister the truth about your Mother." They had reached the fence next to the tree line and they stopped to face each other. "I know," Wynonna answered, then added, "She will be pissed." Malina nodded and said, "Yes, for a time. But, you and Officer Haught are the two people she would forgive anything. There is much coming our way and I want to reassure you that your children will be protected. Tell them that is what we talked about." The Heir nodded as Malina turned to the fence and waved her hand from left to right and made a path through. Wynonna asked, "Can we do that? It's so cool." The Queen turned toward her after walking through the fence and smiled. "There is a lot of good coming your way." "Back to cryptic again, huh?" Wynonna quipped. With a turn and a wave, she was gone. "Wish I could do that," she muttered as she headed for the house. 

Wynonna could hear both of the showers running upstairs. She was thankful that Nicole had another bathroom put in up there. Malina had sent several guys over just as all the materials had been delivered. They used one of the empty bedrooms and made it smaller. Two showers were great to have and a new water heater made sure that no one had to take a cold one. Nicole said with two pregnant women in the house they needed two toilets. Wynonna went to her room as she heard one of the showers turn off. She gathered her costume and other clothes that she would wear. When the door to the new bathroom opened, Wynonna headed up to get ready. She could hear that Nicole and Waverly were both in their room getting dressed. The Beta was at the mirror brushing her hair out after using the blow dryer. She was in just her bra and underwear. Nicole came up behind her and slipped her arms around Waverly's waist. She was dressed the same and she kissed the back of her neck like always. The Alpha met her Beta's eyes in the mirror. Nicole patted her abdomen and said, " You are starting to get a baby bump." Then she gave her a big, wolfy grin. Waverly turned in her arms and slid hers around her Alpha's neck. She smiled and said, "You're proud of yourself, huh?" 

With dimples popping, her Alpha said, "Little bit. I am more proud of you, being yours." Then Nicole said, "I hope we have a baby girl and she looks just like you." Waverly pulled her in for a kiss then told her they better get ready. They helped each other with the costumes and Waverly put the green makeup on Nicole's face. The Alpha thought how beautiful her Beta was. She said it out loud, "You are beautiful." Waverly smiled and said, "I will wear you out later." "Promise?" Nicole asked. "Absolutely, now let's go," the Beta told her. When they got downstairs, they found Wynonna in the kitchen and she had laid their guns and clips out on the table. The holsters Nicole had bought fastened around the waist and each leg. They could carry a pistol on each leg along with four 12 round clips. Dolls and Nicole had worked with the sisters until they could handle the 9 MM's easily. Waverly turned out to be very good at hitting the targets. Wynonna had improved her aim quite a bit. She would carry Peacemaker on her right leg and a pistol on the left. Once the holsters were on and the weapons in place, Wynonna spoke up and said, "I'm starving." "Me too," Nicole added. Waverly opened the fridge and said, "We better eat something, I guess. She started pulling leftover Chinese and lunch meats out. Nicole put plates and silverware on the table while Waverly grabbed the condiments. Wynonna brought a couple loaves of bread to the table and sat down. Before closing the fridge, Waverly took three bottles of water out and joined the other two and sat down to eat. 

When Nicole pulled into a parking space in front of Shorty's it was 7:15. There were several people standing on the sidewalk and when the trio got out of the car they stopped to greet them. Six of the dozen or so standing there, gave quick bows. In spite of the masks and costumes, they recognized Malina's sons and nephews along with King Adamar and Queen Elena. Doc had been waiting for Wynonna and they went on in. Waverly and Nicole went right after them, followed by the Elven couple. Malina's sons then went to the back of the building, leaving their cousins to guard the front. The others were regulars and they headed on inside. The bar was crowded and noisy. Malina approached Waverly and Nicole then motioned for Wynonna to join them. Once she did, Malina said, "We have reinforcements on the roof here and at the station. Our lookouts." "Who is up there?" Waverly asked. "Pearlies and Gliders," Malina answered, then went on, "They cannot be seen if they don't want to be." "That's how Champ's truck was disabled that day, huh?" Nicole asked. The Gypsy Queen smiled and said, "Yes, it was." "That would be great to be invisible sometimes," Wynonna said. "How will we know if they spot something?" Waverly asked. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Malina said and then asked, "Is there somewhere we can go that is quieter than this? And less crowded?" "Downstairs," Nicole said. She led the way and once the four went down to the basement and closed the door, they stood silently in a circle facing each other. 

Malina spoke up and said, "Join hands." She put her left one out to Waverly and her right to Nicole as they each took one of Wynonna's. "When we shared blood and power, we also shared our abilities with you," Malina told them. "What abilities?" Waverly asked. The Queen went on to say, "There were many at the table the day of the Coronation. Pegasus and his mate took human form for the Ceremony. Many of our Clan, many different abilities. I want to show you how to connect to our network." Waverly asked, "What network?" "Close your eyes and try to send me a thought," Malina said. "Like this?" Wynonna asked. "I heard that," Waverly said and Nicole added, "Me too." "Very good," Malina told them. "Try to reach out to our Clan," the Queen said. Suddenly, the trio could hear many voices and names to go with them. Malina said, "Open your eyes." They all did and the voices were gone. "Now we are all connected. If any of us need help, we simply send out a call for it," Malina said. "Wow," Waverly said. "That is awesome," Wynonna added. "Sure is," Nicole said as they let go of each other's hands. "You took Elven blood, Pegasus, Unicorn and Dwarf blood into your body, among others," the Queen told them. Waverly's eyes widened as she put it together in her head. Malina smiled and asked Waverly if she would like to tell the other two. There was silence for a couple of minutes while the Beta tried to find her words. "They are immortals," she whispered. The two Alphas realized what that meant. "Will our lives be extended?" Waverly asked. Malina nodded. The three wolves looked at each other with stunned surprise. Waverly found her voice again and asked, "Do you know how long?" she asked Malina. The Queen looked at each one of the Triad, thinking how much she had come to respect them and care about them. Their hearts were so brave and true. One day they would all share a bond of love. Malina smiled and said, "Oh, I have seen into your future, long before you were even here. There are some wonderful things coming your way. I am the Oracle and the keeper of the written word. Many generations ago, the Prophecies came to my people. The Unicorns told me that your hearts have purity and selflessness. They shine with love. You are going to have long, long wonderful lives that will be filled with so much love." She paused for a couple of moments and continued on, "I have seen your children. All of them. They will be strong and beautiful. One day they will pick up arms and stand beside you in battle, for that too, is their destiny." Malina stopped speaking. "All of them?" Wynonna managed to ask. "How many?" Waverly asked. Malina simply smiled and said, "As many as you want," then asked, "Shall we go back upstairs?"


End file.
